


The Untamed: Untold Stories

by MiniOrchid



Category: Chen Qing Ling - Fandom, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: Chen Qing Ling, Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation - Freeform, M/M, Mo Dao Zu Shi - Freeform, WangXian, Wèi Wúxiàn - Freeform, Wèi Yīng - Freeform, Yiling Patriarch Wèi Wúxiàn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniOrchid/pseuds/MiniOrchid
Summary: This Fanfic takes place immediately after the end of Episode 50, where Lan Zhan called out 'Wei Ying'.  The continuation of their story for the drama's open-ended ending.





	1. Prologue - "Wei Ying"

"Wei Ying."

The melody stopped, so _did_ one's heart.

This voice. _His_ voice.

_Slowly_, cautiously Wei Wuxian turned. Afraid this could be one of his many mirages. Wei Ying didn't dare hope, or the figment may scatter before his eyes, but this wasn't one of those times he wishes too _hard_.

Stood before Wei Wuxian was the man who was more refreshing than the rain of spring. Yet, warmer than fireflies of any summer night. Even those vivid colors of autumn could not compare. After all, his _presence_...his brilliance was more dazzling than the first breeze of winter snow. _But these seasons, do they matter? When the man himself could be a deity reborn upon this mortal world._

Eyes captured, _lingered_. Held hostage, his breath caught.

Lan Zhan's image. So vibrant, one's heart couldn't help but skip, squeezed. Wei Ying's eyes_ stung_. Burned from the madness of hoping, dreaming, _waiting...._

One year, six months, one day, and the hour of three. _Had he always been counting?_

Han Guang Jun, _Chief Cultivator_, who was responsible for maintaining the peace of the cultivation world, was also Lan Wangji, the most righteous _Jade of Gusu Lan Sect._ But right now, on this mountain top, away from the gaze of others and apart from the world, the man who stood before him was Lan Zhan. _His Lan Zhan._

_Finally...he's here._

"Lan Zhan," Wei Wuxian smiled, blinking back tears.

"Did you come across difficulty?" Lan Wangji asked suddenly.

"Uh...difficulty?"

With a concerned expression, Lan Zhan asked, "Are you unwell?"

"I'm as healthy as can be? Han Guang Jun, don't tell me you came all the way here to ask about my well-being?" He smiled at the man who seemed to be rooted in thought, perplexing Wei Wuxian even more by his questions.

But Lan Wangji's silence only confirmed Wei Wuxian's suspicion. It was clear;_ he was here for him._ Wei Ying could no longer hold back his excitement. He closed their distance.

"I'm hungry if you're wondering. Are you going to treat me to dinner?" Wei Wuxian suggested without an ounce of shame, even more so when he teased, "But Lan Zhan, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you have work to do as the Chief Cultivator?"

"I-I...I happened to pass by," Lan Wangji answered unevenly. Not a lie, _but _almost. His stammer certainly didn't help, nor did the slight squeeze on Bichen. Wei Ying quickly caught his hesitation.

Tilting his head slightly, with his usual mischievous smiles, he observed Lan Wangji's face, Wei Wuxian probed, "Oh? What are the chances for us to cross paths in a remote mountain? This is the first time leaving Gusu for you in over a year, isn't it?"

His eyes widened, his lips quivered, "How...How did you know?"

"Lan Wangji, ah Lan Wangji, you don't really believe that words only travel in one direction, do you? How would it be fair that only you know about my movements?"

Caught in the act, Lan Wangji left those questions unanswered. Wei Wuxian laughed at the ever so steadfast Han Guang Jun now avoiding his gaze. But he wasn't done with his teasing. Not when it felt like an eternity since he had.

"I would never expect his Excellency to have errands to run these days. Don't you have disciples to carry out such tasks? What could have prompted Han Guang Jun to leave the peaceful tranquility of Cloud Recesses?"

Ignoring the obvious teasing tone, the now composed Lan Wangji turned to avoid his scrutiny. "Let's go." 

"Where are we going?" Wei Ying gleefully pulled Little Apple, his Donkey along, who seemed to be less stubborn because of Lan Wangji's presence.

"You mentioned before you were hungry," Lan Wangji tactically changed the subject.

"So you are treating me?" Wei Wuxing forged his surprised. "How generous of you Han Guang Jun! Let's have dinner and some good wine! I know a great place we could stop by in the city. Lan Zhan, did you know, I haven't eaten for a few days. If you didn't show up, I might have starved on this mountain. Before, I was hoping to catch some wild hen up here, but there's nothing to be found. Unlike Little Apple who can eat grass, there were only wild berries, and he dared to eat half of my stash!" 

Lan Wangji's steps paused momentarily. With a grim expression, he asked, "You were starving?"

"Of course, I was starving. It's pretty normal for me when I'm incredibly poor like Ah Yuan always said. If you hadn't arrived today, I might have had--"

"You should have money," Lan Wangji blurted the statement before he could catch its significance

"Money? Lan Zhan, don't you know me by now? Where do I have the means to earn money if there's no Walking Corpses or Beasts around for me to hunt? They've been scarce these days, which is quite odd I might add," Wei Wuxian, with his thick skin, continued the tale of his misfortune as of late, "Just the other day, I tried to get Jin Ling and your boys to lend me some money. And wouldn't you know it, they all refused! Could you believe it? Even our child Ah Yuan, turned and ran from me. I'm their Senior, and they had the nerve to say they're short on money! Both Gusu Lan and Lanling Jin are rich beyond means. And lying is against the Gusu Lan sect rules too. Lan Zhan, let me tell you..."

********************

As they descend the mountain, Wei Wuxian continues to rant about the kids and his plans to discipline them the next time he sees them. It took half a day to reach the nearest settlement.

Lan Wangji was quiet during the journey. He was listening attentively, and neither agreed nor disagreed to Yiling Laozu's creative punishments for once he captures the brats. However, the real reason was not that Han Guang Jun had no opinion, but he had come to realize the same _juniors_ indeed manipulated him.

For more than a year now, Lan Wangji had dispatched disciples of the Gusu Lan Sect to check on Wei Ying's movements occasionally. Given his limited spiritual energy, danger could befall him at any time. If Yiling Laozu had come across his past enemies who still held grudges, there was no telling what could happen.

Besides Wei Wuxian's former enemies, others may seek for personal gain, not so unlike Xue Yang had done in the past. Every time they had parted in the past, Wei Ying always come to be in worse condition than he was before. If history was any the indicator, Wei Ying attracted trouble like bees to honey. Left him he must, but it didn't mean Lan Wangji would leave Wei Wuxian to his own devices.

Since their separation, every half moon's time, Han Guang Jun sent out at least a pair of disciples to watch over Wei Wuxian. Besides the task of keeping any potential enemies at bay, they also make sure Yiling Laozu has a roof over his head, and plenty of food to fill his stomach.

Proprietary notions aside, Han Guang Jun's actions would be condemned by the standard of Gusu Lan Sect, but with those fear engrained, Lan Wangji had to take extra measures. Going as far as informing leaders of other Sects and Clans that Yiling Laozu is under the protection of Gusu Lan Sect. This action only earned further reproof from Lan Qiren, but his Uncle could neither forbade nor lecture Lan Wangji on the matter, now that he had become the Chief Cultivator; a position Han Guang Jun took for the sake of his Brother, Lan Xichen, who was still in seclusion after the events of Guiyang Temple.

At first, Lan Wangji thought it would be difficult to send Gusu Lan disciples on a personal task he should undertake himself, but couldn't. Unexpectedly, the special mission was highly sought after by the juniors who couldn't wait to leave Cloud Recesses to spend time with Yiling Laozu, who had become their idol since the second Siege of Burial Mount. Even those who had never met Wei Weixian still wanted to meet the man himself. With each exciting adventures the previous disciples recounted to those left behind, they were more than excited to spend time with the famous Yiling Laozu from the legends.

Thus, with countless eager volunteers for the particular task, the reports arrived at least twice a week on the antics of Yiling Laozu. As time passed, the stories were more outlandish than the next, giving Han Guang Jun the impression the disciples weren't observing like they were instructed to do.

However, Lan Wangji neither commented nor reprimanded their behavior on joining Yiling Laozu on his night hunts or wild adventures that piqued his interest. Notwithstanding, stealing, vandalizing, or teasing fair maidens that crossed his path. Han Guang Jun, the once model student of Gusu Lan Sect, continued to rationalize that the additional life events will increase their cultivation and worldly experience. Especially when the reports continue to flood his desk, providing the ease Lan Wangji needs to hold back.

But like Wei Wuxian used to say, "As long as we both are alive, our paths will eventually cross."

That theory held because things changed a few days ago when Lan Wangji was informed Wei Wuxian was missing and the situation was dire enough to send for help. The news had brought back the same fear and anxiety he had not experienced since the night of Guanyin Temple.

However, without question, the notes were heavily detailed, which was unlike what Lan SiZhui would have customarily written. But Lan Yuan was raised by Han Guang Jun himself, an honest to fault disciple, who never uttered a lie, rarely if ever had he broken the rules of Gusu Lan sect. For that reason, regardless of his suspicion, Lan Wangji did not question Lan SiZhui's request to make a trip to find Yiling Laozu personally.

Lan Wangji left Cloud Recesses swiftly that day, the first time in eighteen moons, without formally informing his Uncle or Brother of his absence, except for a short, _concise _note that he had matters to attend.

Following the details of the last location Wei Wuxian was seen, Lan Wangji found his other half on the third day on top of a green mountain range. Like two years ago on another mountain, this song had lured Lan Wangji like a moth to the fire. The melody was no different than the light of the floating lantern, _signaling _Wei Ying's presence, drawing Lan Zhan closer with each step. Each breath..._and the heart of which it beats._

Initially, Lan Zhan had thought Wei Ying must be calling him to save him from wherever predicament he had caught himself. But there was no monster, nor danger in sight. Not even a slight _hint _of resentment energy on this sacred mountain. The letter clearly stated Yiling Laozu was heavily injured after a night hunt by _the Three-Legged Crow _and was carried away to its den. But stood before Lan Zhan was a Wei Wuxian who was in healthy condition. With only signs of missing a few meals, which turned out to be true.

Upon realizing Lan Wangji was deceived, he wasn't surprised. The apparent lure was drawn, but it was the eager prey who allowed itself to be captured. No one could manipulate Han Guang Jun if he did not want to be.

To be steered and to be guided towards his heart's desire. Once again, appeared before him was the smile that never fails to make his chest flutter. 

Wei Ying..._His Wei Ying_

_He had wanted this._

For far too long, Lan Wangji chose to stay away. It wasn't because he didn't want to roam the world with Wei Ying, but the events of Guanyin Temple had made him realize Wei Ying will never see him as more than a brother in arms. Continuously, consciously or unconsciously, whether it was on the step of the Unicorn Tower when Wei Ying had_ pushed _him away, or Lan Zhan's _choice_ to seal his spiritual energy to save the one person who is his life.

Wei Ying still did not understand, or worse, _did not wish to_.

Everything Lan Wangji had done was regarded as a debt unpaid. No actions or words from his part will change Wei Wuxian's mind. Since Phoenix Mountain, from 18 years ago, he hadn't_ dared _to ask Wei Ying how he felt about him again. All due to the fear of hearing the answer, he doesn't want to hear.

_Once, twice, thrice..._Wangji had brought back the one person he wishes to hide from the world outside. But Brother was _right_ \-- if the person is not _willing_, he will not stay by his side.

Afraid to ask, afraid to reveal. There was no other recourse but to have his heart _sealed_. Only by parting, may one's heart start wavering.

_Wei Ying...do you understand now?_

*****************************

After an early hearty dinner that was more of a banquet than a meal for two, they strolled through the streets as the sun began to set. One in white, while the other is in black, with only a slight hint of blue and red lining, respectively, to distinguish them from the Cultivation Partners, Bright Moon and Frosted Snow of the past.

They continued to chat, more so on Wei Wuxian's part than the man beside him, since Han Guang Jun barely speaks unless he asked him directly. Even so, the few words spoken were enough to raise Wei Wuxian's former spirit, which had diminished over time. Half-living since they parted. Today was the first time in a long while Wei Ying felt truly happy. So much so, that he was light-headed, and it's not because he was drinking.

In fact, the wine was not strong enough to cloud his senses, which he had initially hoped it would. Wei Wuxian could still smell the person beside him, the same sandalwood he had woken up to many times after his worst of time had passed. The first time was after he collapsed from battling Wen Ruohan at Nightless City. Wei Wuxian had woken to the scent of sandalwood that had filled the room. All due to Second Young Master Lan continued presence, when Lan Wangji took upon himself to come every night and day to soothe his spirit with Guqin's melody.

Why had he suddenly become sensitive to Lan Zhan's aroma back then, Wei Ying had started to wonder. The fragrance was as memorable as Shijie's Lotus soup. However, while Shijie's Lotus soup reminded him of home, Lan Zhan's sandalwood, on the other hand, affected Wei Ying in a way he could neither describe nor understand. The more he smelled it, the more he was enthralled, but was hesitant to know what it means.

Wei Wuxian is not the kind who cares about the propriety of physical contact with others. But forever how long ago it was, he could not remember, he had avoided getting too close to Lan Wangji, because of his sandalwood aroma.

Still, the draw was unavoidable, when instinct took hold. By the time they found an inn to retire for the night, Wei Ying could barely restrain his body from leaning against Lan Zhan. Luckily they could retire for the night soon. At least that's what Wei Wuxian had thought until the owner apologized.

"I am sorry Young Masters, but we only have one room left," the Lady of the inn informed them.

"One room? Owner, are you fooling us? There are not that many customers, as far as I could tell. How can you be out of rooms when it's pretty dead here?"

Wei Wuxian was not exaggerating; there was barely a soul around in the quiet inn, which was precisely why they chose this establishment because Lan Wangji never liked crowds.

"Young Masters, before you arrived, a customer booked all the rooms except for the last one," the owner explained, "At the moment, they are not here, but they have already paid..."

"Am I hearing this right? You're telling me they're not even here!"

_Why does this sound like deja vu?_ If this is the Jingling Sect again, Wei Wuxian will have a long talk with Jin Ling on this obnoxious behavior his Sect needs to cease!

"I assure you Young Master, I can give you the largest and most private room here. Two people will be just fine," the owner insisted.

_The real problem was, there's no room large enough for him to be just fine..._

Giving his most charming smile, Wei Wuxian leaned towards the female owner, "My Lady, thank you for offering, but you can spare another room, can't you? Since they're not even here, I can leave when they arrive..."

"We'll take the room," Lan Wangji spoke up.

"Lan Zhan, I know you prefer your peace, but we can also find another inn," Wei Wuxian tried to dissuade, but Lan Wangji had already handed his money to the owner.

Since he was not the one who was paying, Wei Wuxian didn't have the right to make the decision where the man with the money pouch should sleep tonight.

"That's alright then," Wei Wuxian stepped back. "I can crash with Little Apple in the barn. I'll see you tomorrow," he waved, but a hand snatched his wrist in a tight grip. "Hey, hey, hey! Why are you holding me like this? It hurts! Han Guang Jun, have you become stronger?"

Ignoring his struggling captive, the unfazed Lan Wangii turned to the stairs. "Where is our room located?" He asked the shocked owner.

"Y-Your room is up-upstairs," she stammered, "the last room down the hall on your right."

"Han Guang Jun, would you let me go?!" Wei Wuxian pleaded in a lower voice due to embarrassment. He didn't know why, but a blush began to grow as he was being pulled towards the stairs. "Unlike you, I smell like a pig right now running for days on that mountain. I stink! I haven't bathed in over a week. Do you really want to share a room with a filthy person like me? I smell even worse than Little Apple. How can you sleep? Think about it Second Young Master Lan!"

Lan Wangji paused midway up the stairs. Wei Wuxian smiled triumphantly, because Second Young Master Lan's preference for cleanliness must have snapped him back his senses. Giving Wei Wuxian momentary hope, until his next words, "Owner, please send a bath up to our room."

"As you wish Young Master! I will have the bath sent up immediately!"

"W-Wait...what?"

_To be continued..._

_#_


	2. Chapter 1 - "Lan Zhan"

While the Young Masters waited for the Inn staff to speedily set up the bath at the far corner of the room, the grip on Young Master Wei’s wrist was firm. Lan Wangji wouldn’t let go, no matter how Wei Wuxian tried to pull away. It was as though the man who held him hostage _ fears _ he’ll run away. But if they were to keep count, it was more often Lan Zhan who left him each time. 

What possessed HanGuang Jun to ignore his wishes was unprecedented. Since the event of Dafan Mountain, never once in Wei Wuxian’s recollection had 2nd Young Master Lan refused him anything. Even going as far as breaking countless Gusu Lan Sect rules to accommodate his lifestyle. Wei Wuxian was accustomed to doing as he wishes, while Lan Zhan was both his anchor and shield. 

Protecting him is one thing. However, this time their reunion was different. Lan Wangji had returned to their school days' habits. Quiet, stubborn and stern. No different than the time when he had dragged him to the Gusu Sect private Library to receive his punishments. _ Had this man forgotten they are nowhere near Gusu Lan province? _

“Lan Zhan, HanGuang Jun...Lan Wangji…I-I...You…” 

His words flowed, rippled..._ unevenly _rushed until they ceased. 

_ Common, title, courtesy...do they matter? _ The man who was more celestial than mortal was all the same. Anxious...nervous Wei Ying’s heartbeat at a rapid pace. Emerged, these unfamiliar emotions rose, _ but were they really foreign? Or buried far too long to be recognized? Would he dare to ponder? _

_ One step closer, one step back. _ When Lan Zhan approached, Wei Ying instinctively retreated. The reverse dance which started when they reunited after Yiling Laozu took his revenge continued even now. 

The time apart did not stifle the fire, thought to be under control, but if Wei Ying allows it to spread, the forest will be burned down. _ Once that happened, where would he be? _

No barrier, no wall…nothing left but one’s own skin. 

After the Inn staff left, Lan Zhan finally released his hold. True to his character, Lan Zhan’s expression remained unchanged as he spoke, “Bathe.” 

HanGuang Jun silently made his way to the sitting table and settled himself, with Bichen placed in front of him. Tactically faced away from the steaming warm bath on the far end of the large room. The Lady of the Inn didn’t exaggerate when she promised them the more exclusive room for the night. It was impressive enough for a sitting section, a private bath screen, and a very large bed opposite the windows.

_ How was it possible this room was available when all the other rooms were booked? _Wei Ying wondered in the back of his mind. 

Without even realizing, Wei Wuxian touched the wrist that was held moments before. The heat that was once there had turned cold. Not daring to ponder further, he slowly undressed and placed his clothes over the screen divider, stealing a glance or two at the quiet figure on the other side. 

He couldn’t help but chuckle internally at how ridiculously he had reacted. He’s no fair maiden. In the past, he had no qualms about bathing in front of others. The shameless man that once was, should be the same as the present time, but something had changed. Since his resurrection, or more precisely, his calamity that was traded by another, Wei Wuxian was more aware of the person who had chosen to stay by his side. 

Coldness he could handle, indifference he much preferred. Affection, that familiar feeling had always brought disaster to those he cared for. As foresaw by_ Zewu Jun _, who had warned him in the past not to drag his brother along his chosen path. Despite his efforts to push Lan Wangji away, the prediction came true. 

Resigned to such a fate, the Wei Wuxian as of now would rather stay away. The further the better. Yet, he couldn’t help but be drawn to Lan Zhan’s tenderness, often disguised so well behind his aloof attitude. 

A part of Wei Wuxian yearned for the reunion, but another part did not. For every banquet will come to an end. He would drink himself to oblivion, but the result would never change. He didn’t dare to ask for more time, because the answer would probably be the same. 

When not too long ago, it was Lan Wangji who decided to end their journey on the lush green mountain range. Whichever direction Wei Wuxian chose, the other would have chosen the opposite. 

The line was drawn and Lan Zhan was gone. Wei Wuxian should be relieved_ , should he not? _ When one was free of guilt, they could move on. _ Or so he thought. _

Lost in his repetitive contemplation, it took Wei Wuxian several minutes to finally climb into the tub. He almost moaned aloud from the feel of the hot liquid, part burning, part easing as it enveloped his tensed muscles. After venturing on the mountainside for many days, this was a paradise of his own. The warmth reminded him of the freshness of Lotus Pier. Though cool the water may be, the fragrance was amiss. Incomparable to the memories stored away, yet, he couldn’t bring himself to return. 

Despite the few times, Jin Ling had hinted Wei Wuxian would be welcome back to Lotus Pier, he hadn’t taken up the offer. Grown accustomed to being alone, his presence only remind others of what they had lost. If Wei Wuxian were to return, Jiang Cheng would feel guilty with his presence. 

An Ominous Star such as he could only bring disaster wherever he flees. Of his own choosing, Wei Wuxian resigned himself to a life of solitude. As a wandering Cultivator, like his mother, a path he could not elude. 

His destiny, his fate. _ Repentance _for others' sake. 

  
  


****************

  


Downstairs, not too far away, a trio of mischievous boys hovered, two in white while the other in yellow. It was a good thing they had booked the whole inn save one room, because passersby would have noticed how terribly they were hiding. None of the boys were trained in spying on others, given their status. Gusu Lan Sect would never resort to such means to gather information from others. LanLing Jin Sect on the other hand, does have such a department given their excessive wealth. However, the youth in yellow was never taught such skills. For good reason, because his patience was already running thin.

“Let’s head up there.” 

“We shouldn’t!” the Lan disciples in white cautioned in unison. 

“We’re already here. Why not?” Jin Ling asked in annoyance. 

“First, no one can hide from HanGuang Jun,” Lan Jingyi stressed. “Second, if we get too close, we’ll be caught as they’ll know it’s us.” 

Jin Ling had to roll his eyes before he sneered, “They already figured out it's us who deceived them. How would we know how things progress if we don’t observe? If our plans don't work, we’ll definitely be punished. It wouldn’t change either way, so why not clue into what they’re doing right now.”

However, before Young Master Jin could approach the stairs, Lan SiZhui hastily blocked his path. 

“What is it this time?” 

“Young Master Jin, it would be highly inappropriate to observe our seniors at this time,” Lan SiZhui attempted to clarify, vague as it was. 

Jin Ling folded his arms with the sword in hand, followed by a frown. “We already forced them to share a room so they could talk things out. Why would spying on our Seniors be any more inappropriate?”

For whatever reason, Lan SiZhui’s eyes were averted, before he began to explain in broken sentences, “The thing is...earlier....I-I heard HanGuang Jun...our Senior, I mean Chief Cultivator…”

“Lan SiZhui just spill it!” 

“He had the Inn Lady send up a bath for Young Master Wei!” Lan SiZhui squealed. 

“A-A bath?” Lan Jingyi stammered, who knows what’s cooking in his head by now. 

“You’re serious?” Jin Ling's eyes widened in shock. Obviously, this development was far faster than he had previously thought. 

“Yes,” Lan SiZhui’s voice was barely a whisper. A blush blossomed, pink in color but turning scarlet when the other two had the same reaction. “So you see, if we do decide to spy on our Seniors, we should at least wait until Master Wei has finished bathing before...” 

“No!” the boys shouted. 

“What? Why?” Lan SiZhui was more shocked by the fact that Lan Jingyi and Jin Ling were both in agreement. “It shouldn’t take that long for him to finish his bath. We can check on them...”

However, neither Juniors were listening to Lan SiZhui. 

“I've got a plan,” Jin Ling smiled. 

“So do I,” Lan Jingyi grinned back. 

“Young Master Jin....Lan Jingyi…” Lan SiZhui already dreaded what may come. 

“Mistress Jin, can I borrow something from you,” Lan Jingyi jibed. 

Eyes narrowed, Jin Ling cocked his head slightly toward his opponent. “If you stop calling me Mistress Jin for a year, she’s all yours,” Jin Ling offered. 

“A whole year is a bit long, don't you think?” Lan Jingyi argued. “Besides, you're already thinking the same plan as I.”

“Six months, and you can’t call me Mistress Jin, even behind my back.” 

“Three months, and I will not tell others your nicknames,” Lan Jingyi smirked. 

“Nine months, including all those conditions,” Jin Ling shot back. 

“Do you even know how to negotiate? We’re supposed to meet halfway.” 

“I do, I gave you the best offer, but since you’re not taking it, you’ll only get the worst offer the longer we continue.” the young leader of Lanling Jin Sect cocked his head proudly, “By the time we finish arguing, Fairy will be of no use to you.” 

“Okay, okay okay,” Lan Jingyi surrendered, “Six months then.” 

“No, my only offer now is nine months, since you already rejected six…” 

“UUUUURGGGHH,” Lan Jingyi groaned in frustration, “Fine! I’ll take it!”

“Deal!” Jin Ling smiled triumphantly.

Meanwhile, Lan SiZhui’s head began to throb from the rejoice looks they wore. It was already bad enough these two were constantly arguing, but Lan SiZhui realized it’s even worse when they’re in agreement. “You two, please don’t do anything you might regret. We’re already in a lot of trouble as it is…Lan Jingyi...Young Master Jin, are you two listening to me?” 

But all of his reasoning fell on deaf ears because his two friends had already placed Fairy outside below the second-story guest room. Lan JingYi, who never got along with Fairy despite the years they spent together, knew exactly how to get her agitated. With a few of his not so pleasant facial expressions, Fairy began to bark at him aggressively, while Jin Ling, her Master, held the leash. 

It did not surprise anyone when, above them, a high pitched familiar sound broke through the quiet night. Which sounded more like a maiden calling out for help than the fearless Yiling Laou of Legend. The phobia which only a few knew of but kept the knowledge to themselves out of respect for their dear Senior. Who would have thought this was not one of the nights they do. It was a low tactic, which was why Lan SiZhui did not want to participate.

Knowing HanGuang Jun, his father, brother, guardian since he was a babe; the same man who never took lightly anyone who dared threaten Senior Wei. The anxious thought of HanGuang Jun bursting out from above was an imminent nightmare!

However, even though Lan SiZhui was sure that HanGuang Jun would have burst out the window that instant, the moment never arrived. As it turns out, there was no way HanGuang Jun could.

“Lan Zhan, save me!....It’s a dog! Don’t go! Stay with me….I’m scared, Lan Zhan. Lan Zhan!” 

The crash of falling furniture could be heard. Wei Wuxian’s cries would have awakened the walking corpses if they were around. HanGuang Jun probably couldn’t bear to leave Wei Wuxian in such a state. Still, their luck will run out if they stay too long. 

“We should go,” Lan SiZhui began to drag Lan JingYi away. 

“Hey! We still haven’t seen anything yet. Why are you in such a hurry?” Lan JingYi tried to resist, but Lan SiZhui was stronger when it comes to brute strength. Thus why, despite his more timid nature, Lan JingYi and Jin Ling couldn’t go overboard with their antics once Lan SiZhui lost his patience. With his free hand, he also grabbed Jin Ling, who still had Fairy on his leash, and dragged him away from the courtyard, but the stubborn Young Master Jin fought back more than Lan JingYi. 

“Jin Ling!” Lan SiZhui scowled, “If you don’t want anything to happen to Fairy, we have to leave now!!”

“What do you mean?” Lan JingYi asked, despite the fact that the question was never addressed to himself. 

“What will he do to Fairy?” Jin Ling paused from his struggle, his eyes widen in fear. 

Lan SiZhui stopped in his tracks. He gazed upon the two _ wayward _princes in his hands with a serious look, “What does HanGuang Jun do to those who threaten Master Wei?”

“Chop off their arms?” they both answered without a second thought. 

“Right. Do either of you want to test my theory?” Lan SiZhui asked the partners in crime. 

As expected, both had gone mute from the threat. Instead of arguing further, the three boys made their escape. 

  
  


************************

  
  


“Lan Zhan! Don’t leave me! Lan Zhan...Lan Zhan...” 

On the second floor of the far room on the right, it took some time for the screaming, crying, and tears to cease. Wei Wuxian barely even noticed that the barking had stopped for some time, as he laid on top of Lan Wangji, clinging for dear life. Earlier, it was obviously Fairy who started barking outside their window. Of course, when it comes to the childhood phobia, Wei Wuxian nerves scattered as he jumped out of the wooden tub, knock over the privacy screen, and tackle the unsuspecting man to the ground. 

Lan Wangji could neither react nor could he move. Dared not, or disaster may come. In the form, he could not contend. Swallowing hard, his calm voice spoke against Wei Ying’s moist ear. “It’s gone.”

But his observation fell on deaf ears when the person above was not listening. Wei Ying continued to cry his name repeatedly, like a prayer. For his savior, his Knight. The one and only who could never deny him thus.

Lan Wangji’s chest was warmed by the knowledge, but the situation was getting out of hand. Their bodies were molded and pressed together throughout the whole ordeal. Although this was not the first time Wei Ying had clutched him for dear life, never once had the other person been stark NAKED! 

From the cool air of the night and the reflecting candlelight, Lan Wangji could see the steam rise from Wei Wuxian’s body. Glistening, damp, begging to be covered. _ But what should he use? _

_ Cloth, silk? Or himself? _

_ Would he dare? _

His eyes shut, Lan Wangji’s body had grown solid. Even the unspeakable part of his being had reacted, rose to the occasion. Luckily, his thick robes could hide the evidence, _ but for how much longer? Once Wei Wuxian comes to his senses, how will he react? _

With his eyes shut, Lan Wangji was still debating the best course of action when the quivering wet body above spoke against his shoulder. “Lan Zhan, is it really gone?” cried the Yiling Laozu, the haunting being used to threaten naughty children, who in fact, was easily defeated by the sound of a canine barking alone. 

There were times when an inner part of HanGuang Jun was glad there existed a phobia that could render Yilong Laozu powerless. Even knowing why this fear was formed, his heart could not help but skip as the names which escaped Wei Ying’s lips were always his.

But all selfish desires have to pay the price for their greed, as his body burned from a craving still unquenched to this day. 

Lan Wangji could barely maintain his breathing, but answered his frightened rabbit, “Yes, it’s gone.” 

Still, there was no movement, or any indication that Wei Wuxian would rise. When Lan Wangji opened his eyes, the steam had subsided, only goosebumps from the smooth skin were present. They had laid on the floor for who knows how long, each lost in their thoughts, as they faced their own demons. 

“Wei Ying, you have to rise,” Lan Wangji breathed, swallowed, steeling himself from losing control.

“Why?” 

_ Why? Could he not read the situation? _

The most appropriate answer is no. Wei Ying had never seen him as more than a friend. He could not read what was on his mind. If he were to know, acknowledge it, Wei Ying would probably run. So Lan Zhan had to maintain his composure if they were to remain as they were.

In the past, Lan Wangji was satisfied to be his White Knight, with which one’s blade struck down every obstacle that threatened this beloved’s sight. The faithful kindred spirit to the oblivious soul. For however long the other remained unaware. 

But as a mortal man, _ he was no saint. _

HanGuang Jun-Chief Cultivator, the Jade of Gusu Sect-who may soon taint another if he were to lose his last strand of sanity, ground out the most logical answer, “Because my clothes are wet.” 

“Oh…”

“...” Lan Wangji clenched his teeth. 

“Lan Zhan, I’m sorry,” Wei Wuxian said sorrowfully, his spirit falling further as he spoke, “I didn’t mean to get you drenched.” 

It pained Lan Wangji every time Wei Ying apologized. Rendered helpless when Wei Ying’s vulnerability was exposed. Against his better judgment, Wangji lifted his arm and shook Wei Ying’s shoulder lightly, realizing only now that the person above him was freezing from the breeze. 

“You’ll catch a cold if you don’t get up,” Lan Wangji said sternly, but he could not hide is anxious tone. No matter the changing seasons or the broken smiles. The desire, the need to shield, protect, and hide this person from others, had only grown stronger each day.

“You’re right, I am cold,” Wei Wuxian pouted in a slurred voice. His breath hot, searing. Unexpectedly, Wei Ying’s lips traced against the sensitive side of his neck, causing Wangji to clench his fists in physical agony, but it did not compare to the throbbing painful flesh under his robes that refused to subside. 

Desperate, Lan Wangji tried to imagine other times in his life when he was in this much pain, but all thoughts were lost when neither countless battles nor torture could compare to these tormented feelings. Caused by none other than the one who bought him joy. The free spirit that continued to tease and probe, as he made light of all his words and actions, like they are meaningless. 

“Wei Wuxian! Get up now!” Lan Wangji snapped, yet couldn’t bring himself to shake off the one above him. 

Still, even with the threatening tone, the fearless, reckless Wei Wuxian remained where he was, clinging to Lan Zhan for a whole different reason. His head shook in refusal, “But Xianxian doesn’t want to get up yet…Lan Er Gege is so warm. Even though you’re a cold person, how come your body is hot? It feels good. Xianxian really loves it...Xianxian wants more. Lan Zhan...Lan Zhan...warm me…Lan Er Gege…hhhmmmm!!!” 

Widened dove eyes bulged in what more accurately described was full panic. His alarmed rabbit was taken aback by his actions. Muffled words attempted to escape, but Wei Wuxian’s lips remain sealed against his own. Lan Wangji didn’t want to hear words of rejection, nor explain his behavior because he was frightened himself. 

Without sight or sound, the petrified man who held the other hostage never anticipated such an act would have taken place. Shaken by how his dream had become a reality from his undoing. A deed no one from Lan Gusu would ever conduct, _ ashamed _, Lan Wangji even closed his eyes in order to escape. 

An instantaneous move that felt right at first, until reality crashed. Instinct told him to release his captive, but Wei Ying chose that exact moment to kiss him back. 

Before either could rein in their senses, the white-clad body had rolled on top.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 2 - "Wangxian"

Others saw him as cold. 

An observation Second Young Master Lan had never refuted. 

The iciness he had_ accepted… _

Be it appearance or within, his warmth could not be mustered. Untouchable, no different than the Bitter Frost, but unlike the Undead Immortal Cultivator,_ Song Lan, _ HanGuang Jun’s detachment was ingrained. 

_ His fire…. _

_ The flame extinguished long ago, _

_ When the child stood in the midst of snow. _

_ Believing others had lied... _

_ The stubborn youth kept vigil for the smile from the other side. _

_ Awaiting…The wishful child yearned to hear the teasing voice that brought him joy, _

_ Which had delighted his heart since he was a boy. _

_ Still...No matter how long he persisted, _

_ That person no longer existed. _

_ Dormant… _

_ The child’s solid heart stayed, _

_ Since the days of the fallen frost. _

_ Until...A trespasser dared to block his blade, _

_ Unbeknownst, their stars had crossed. _

_ Intrigued at first glance, _

_ For however long, he did not know… _

_ Or did not wish to know, _

_ Lan Wangji, the Jade of Gusu, knew he was entranced. _

_ Foe, adversary...rival? _

_ No, it was none of these. _

_ Yet, Second Young Master Lan could not decipher what was he. _

Under the moonlit sky, Wei Wuxian’s devilish side shone in his twinkling eyes, which taunted...teased… 

_ Tempted... _

So brightly they were lit, outshining even the celestial orb above. That moment was the period of _ Chang’e _ , the _ Mythical Moon Goddess _ , who would have fully shined. But her beauty, the magic bestowed by mortal’s love, transcending even time... _ desisted. _

_ All due to the two swordsmen under her sky. _

Unyielding, their swords continued to clash in her presence. The youths of that time fought, though fiercely their swords collided, the winner to this day remains undecided. 

However, tonight, as though she knew this moment would come, the shy Goddess above covered her sky. The development was past due, although the battle was of a different nature in the present. 

Beneath was the man who clung for dear life. Eager lips and desperate bites...Engulfed one’s senses when their basic needs slipped them further down its path. Their lips joined after a long while, each seeking the pace without running out of breath. Unschooled in such an intimate act, neither knew what they were doing, short or long, the length they did not know, a rhythm was soon established. 

More potent than a drug, more intoxicating than _ Emperor’s smile _ or even the strongest wine. Foreign these feelings may be, but with them came the waves of ecstasy.

If this was a dream, Lan Wangji would dare not wake. 

Countless days, be it day or night; those fantasies were all the same -- a yearning for which had brought him shame. Ravenous to be accurate. _ Was it wrong to want a taste? _ Other than the bland flavor of life, Second Young Master Lan had waited... _ starved. _

Unabashed, Wei Wuxian continued to beg for his touches and moaned for his kisses. But not to heal or to soothe, but eliciting acts of carnal _ sin. _

Suddenly, Lan Wangji gasped, eyes momentarily opened, when he felt the other’s tongue seeking his. Surprised, but not defeated, his eyes closed and countered the attack. Swirled, swept from the current, his body drowned. 

_ Without darkness, how could the moon shine? The yin to his yang, the cabbage, and his swine. _

For years Lan Wangji had held back, because he didn’t dare. 

Dared not tarnish, dared not stain. Unquenched, the decades-old hunger remains. A fasting like no other. Not once had Lan Wangji ever had the chance to savor to his heart's content. The hands that held, the body that shielded, but each and every time, releasing Wei Ying, Lan Zhan knew he must. 

He had to let go, or he would not be able to _resist _the only warmth that could melt his heart. 

Observant, concise --_ HanGuang Jun’s _ steps to his demure nature, nothing would have been out of place. Controlled, overly suppressed, to say the least, the Jade that should be made of stone... _ who would have thought, it could melt? _

Abruptly as it was, the day had come for the wall to crumble. The indestructible shield, layered by ice and steel -- dissolved by Wei Ying’s eager _ touch _. Stripped from his outer garments, by none other than the impatient man beneath. Hurried hands pulled at his clothes, their kiss never broken. The many layers of thick and thin, exposing the porcelain skin, pure as snow itself. A stark contrast to the golden skin, a body once bathed under the sun among lotus blossoms bloomed. 

Though tempted and enticed, something still didn’t seem right. Breaking from their kiss, Lan Wangji stopped the hurried hands pulling at the rest of the layers. “Wei Ying, wait!” he gasped, drawing strength he didn’t know he _ had. _

But those relentless hands still ventured inside Lan Wangji’s clothes because no one could tell Wei Wuxian to wait or not. If anyone could have stopped him from doing what he wanted, he wouldn’t be Wei Wuxian. Lan Wangji caught those resisting wrists and forced them beside his head, restraining the man beneath him in place. 

“HanGuang, what’s wrong?” A familiar pout spread, followed by Wei Wuxian’s accusing tone. “Why are you being a bully? Let me go.”

“Wei Ying...” squeezing his eyes closed, he prayed his rationale would return as he spoke unsteadily, “We-we should stop.” 

“Why?” he furrowed, like a confused untried child. For a split second Lan Wangji had a thought that Wei Ying could not comprehend the severity of their situation. Once crossed, they could not go back as they once were. But that idea dissolved when Wei Wuxian arched the lower half of his body, pressing shamelessly against Lan Wangji’s. 

While one was naked, the other was no longer protected by his heavy layers. Only thin silk undergarments separated them. The action shot through him like an electric current. More powerful than a physical hit, which HanGuang Jun was immune to when it came to physical pain. However, this was a mixture of pain and pleasure, causing Lan Wangji to gasp. Eyes widening in shock. 

The signs were present before, but there is no denying it_ now. _

_ Wei Ying...Wei Ying...he... _

Flush from head to toe, it took Lan Wangji all that he could muster, and he still almost failed. “Wei Ying, st-stop...don’t!” 

The Devil, who looked more like a Fox Demon with his soaked appearance, did not heed. “But, I’m cold,” the cunning Fox exclaimed. 

Obviously the statement was not true. Wei Wuxian’s body was burning hot, almost on fire. 

Lan Wangji did not argue, instead, he replied, “I’ll-I’ll bring you your clothes.” 

“My clothes are dirty.” 

“I’ll...” 

“Can’t you warm me?” 

“Wei Ying, do you know what you’re asking of me?” Lan Wangij asked, which sounded more like a plea. 

“Yes…” Wei Wuxian slightly nodded, eyes appeared lost, but his desire was evident. “Xian Xian wants Lan Er GeGe to keep me warm tonight.” 

“...”

_ Why do they have to stop again? _ His mind roared, but his heart paused, far longer than needed to catch one’s breath. _ Was it because no affectionate words of confession were made? Or because Wei Ying was not acting like himself tonight? _

Before Lan Wangji could further contemplate, or ask the sealed questions of his heart, the captive had already broken free from the hold that was neither firm nor hard. His mind may have wanted to secure Wei Ying in place, but his heart could never hold too tightly. May it be past or present, Lan Wangji could not bring himself to leave even a single mark on this fragile person. 

Back then, HanGuang Jun was not able to stop those who were out to hurt Wei Ying, neither could he prevent words from reaching his ears. From physical to verbal abuse, Wei Wuxian had experienced the unimaginable. Still, the proud Rebel did not defend himself from these malicious attacks. In silence, he endured, _ because who would have defended him if he were to speak up? _

Few dared to, and those who had were punished. Although HanGuang Jun had paid his dues, none could compare to the pain of isolation that wasn’t by choice. 

Wei Wuxian wrapped his arms around Lan Wangji’s neck, inching him closer, but HanGuang Jun wasn’t a man so easily seduced. If he was, he would not be the person of today. Lan Wangji stopped his movements, but gazing back at him was the face that floored him. 

Vulnerable, with a depth of pain behind those eyes, what followed was more devastating. “HanGuang Jun, are you leaving me again?” 

Disarmed by the question, Lan Wangji could only stare back, “...” 

“You always leave me when I have wanted you to stay. Every time, you waited until I turned away. Drunk, asleep, or when I wasn’t paying close attention. One moment you were there, then suddenly you were gone…” Wei Wuxian turned his head slightly as if a hidden thought had registered. “Am I that intolerable to be around? Is that why you always leave?” 

Lan Wangji opened his mouth, but no words formed. Regrets crossed his face, but Wei Ying must have seen something else. His eyes grew red despite his efforts. 

“What did I do wrong? Why won’t you stay? Why does everyone have to leave me?” Wei Wuxian cried, as glistening tears threatened to fall. “Is it because I will only bring misfortune to others? The hateful being who everyone despises? The Wei Dog...Yiling Laozu? An Omen to those who dare to care? My parents, Jiang Sect, Wen clan…Shijie...everyone...” 

Lan Wangji shook his head, “No...Wei Ying...It’s not….” 

“I-I’m sorry. I really didn’t know….I shouldn’t have. It was my fault. I’m-I’m really sorry...I-I...” Wei Wuxian sobbed incoherently, unable to form the regretful words of past misdeeds. 

His head was buried against Lan Wangji’s shoulders. The cries were torturous, painful, unbearable even to the one who held him. However, like the summer storm outside, it ceases as soon as it arrives. Followed by a sudden awareness, _ or was it awakening? _ Wei Wuxian’s body no longer shook. Barely a movement, his breath slowed, but not his beating heart. 

No sound, no words. Rarely was this man ever silent. Even facing thousands of enemies, astoundingly Wei Wuxian had more words than them. The quietness from the man who made a ruckus on the first day at the doorstep of Gusu left an indescribable emptiness. Even if Wei Wuxian did not talk, his eyes still spoke, and so did his body --- moving, gesturing, and spinning any object in his hands. Sitting or lying still was impossible. While sleeping, Wei Wuxian spoke. A restless body even in slumber, Lan Wangji had observed. 

Weak as Wei Wuxian was, it only took a slight shove for HanGuang Jun to rise, no longer covering the body beneath, still stark naked, but not as wet as before. Afraid Wei Ying would be cold, Lan Wangji quickly snatched his outer garments and wrapped them around the man who was now avoiding his gaze. 

Patiently, Lan Wangji waited…_ and waited _, because he was afraid that if he were to act too early, this delicate person would shatter.

Finally, a detached tone rose, “Thank you, HanGuang Jun. I was out of place tonight, for that I apologize.”

The air chilled, a voice eerily similar to that day at the supervisory station, when Wei Wuxian returned for revenge. The first time he met Yiling Laozu, was also the day their line was drawn. The moment Wei Wuxian stepped away upon his approach. And now Wei Wuxian did so again.

Instinctively, Lan Wangji reached for him, but Wei Ying scurried back. Shaking his head, he lowered his gaze.

With his hand hanging in midair, Lan Wangji was still contemplating if he even had the right to touch him, when Wei Wuxian said, “HanGuang Jun, please forget what happened tonight. It was the wine talking, I could barely understand what I was saying. I didn’t mean to d-dirty…” his words faltered, a smile that didn’t reach his eyes spread. “But you don’t have to worry, no one will know about this. I will never speak a word of it. I’ll be out of your life by tomorrow. You will never have to see my face again. I can even leave---”

In a flash, Lan Wangji did not hold back. He pounced with all his might. Toppling the other over, he seized those lips before more frightening words were spoken by the man who was planning to leave him for good. 

_ Wrong. _

_ He was wrong again. _

Since the beginning, and now, he should never have left Wei Wuxian to his own devices. _ When would he learn that nothing good had come from Lan Wangji leaving him? _He should’ve taken him back to Gusu, hidden him, kept him safe from the unforgiving world outside. Because of his continued hesitation and reservation, he had made Wei Ying suffer again and again.

Those departing declarations petrified him to the point of madness. Even with Wei Ying in his arms, returning his kisses, those fears did not dissipate. 

_ How could he explain? Lan Wangji had waited for this day, had he not? _

Clouded by yearning, flooded by desire, and the one below was willing. Like an arrow without warning, or a shooting star when one is not looking. This man never ceased to crash into his life when he least expected. But, if he wasn’t careful, Lan Wangji would be done before it began. 

Sensing Wei Wuxian’s hesitance, their lips parted. 

His breath still deep and heavy, with an uncertain expression, Wei Wuxian asked, “Lan Zhan, wh-what are you doing?” 

“Didn’t you said you were cold?” 

Wei Ying swallowed, his blush showing. “I did.” 

HanGuang Jun lifted one hand to caress Wei Ying’s burning cheek. Without shame, he coaxed, “Are you still cold?” 

The trapping words were set. Before, Lan Wangji would never dream of seducing his other half, but Wei Ying had left him no choice. If he continued to let Wei Ying push him away as he had before, he would live and die with regrets. 

Unconsciously, We Wuxian licked his lips. Moistening them, the velvet rose color deepened, reminding him of the shiny red tanghulu candy. Lan Wangji wanted to recapture those alluring lips, but forced himself to wait for Wei Wuxian’s answer. 

Cold or not, the result would be the same. 

“HanGuang Jun?” 

“I’m here.” 

“Lan Wangji.” 

Lan Zhan’s eyes lifted. 

“Lan Er Gege.” 

His brow arched at the intimate name, delighting his heart all the same. 

“Lan Zhan.” 

Swiftly, Lan Wangji lowered his head, lips to his ears. Voice tender, soft as a feather, he whispered, “Wei Ying…”

The name sounded more like a melody, causing Wei Wuxian to shake slightly, barely noticeable. Hesitantly, Wei Wuxian wrapped his arms around his neck as Lan Wangji returned with a tight embrace of his own. He wasn’t sure for whose sake, but even if the sky were to fall, they would never break. 

Despite the fact that Wei Wuxian’s ears were many shades of red, despite his burning body, a temperature far from the answer the other sought, he answered, “I’m still cold.” 

  
Wei Wuxian did not know, but the man who held him had broke into a _ smile _…

_ To be continue... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Finally, I got to post this chapter. It was delayed, but fortunately, I could create the chapter the way I wanted it to turn out. I want to write beautiful scenes for these two since there are many words left unspoken in the drama. 
> 
> Thanks, everyone for your support! 
> 
> ~MiniOrchid (aka Mini)


	4. Chapter 3 - "Gusu Part 1"

_ Dreams.  _

A vision…a time capsule of one’s  _ past.  _

Often times, they are a manifestation of one’s unconscious thoughts. The kind that the mind wishes to fulfill, scenarios that could or could not happen that are allowed to run their course. 

Other times, they’re memories -- forgotten, fragmented, or even changed. Bringing forth reveries that could be doubtful, but the emotional attachment was still the same. 

Without these reminders, visions, inventions or imaginations wouldn’t exist. Most importantly, human connections may cease. We need dreams for growth as much as we do for daytime ponderings. 

But there are times when dreams bring sleepless nights to those whose hearts were no longer the same - _ damaged, _ from either fear or tears. Those memories were brought to the surface whenever consciousness was lost. 

The Wei family he was born from, the Jiang Sect which had adopted him, and the Wen clan he chose to protect.  _ Warmth, shelter, and purpose. _

From the time of his resurrection, not for a single day had he dreamed of anything other than his lost families. These dreams started with laughter, teasing tones and comforting words. All the good times he wished to return to, until his worst fear was brought forth. In those moments, when the end was near - _ their voices would begin to fade, their fingers slipping from his outstretched hands _ \- that’s when the ghosts of the past would be resurrected, covered in crimson blood within the smoke of darkness. 

The stronger the emotions, the more vivid the visions.

A punishment well deserved. After all, he had killed thousands of innocents at _Nightless City._

Awake, Wei Wuxian could smile, laugh and play, but when evening arrived, his demons came back to haunt him. Until the day he took his last breath, these  _ vengeful  _ spirits would never let him rest. 

However, there was an exception.  _ Lan Zhan’s melody _ , the light at the end of the tunnel. Nothing could dissipate the resentful energy like HanGuang Jun’s tune. His music was the strongest medicine, and admittedly, Wei Wuxian’s only cure. 

Until the day Lan Wangji left him on that mountainside. Since then, the nightmares had returned. 

On a few occasions though, when Lan SiZhui was present, out of desperation, he had asked the youth to play HanGuang Jun’s tune. Although the song did not suppress the nightmares completely, it was enough to ease him to sleep for the most part. That’s when Wei Wuxian realized  _ \- the original Master is still the best _ \- but there was no way he would crawl back to Gusu to ask HanGuang Jun to help him sleep. 

Wei Wuxian could only imagine HanGuang Jun’s reaction if he were to show up, demanding the Chief Cultivator to play his original song, like a child’s request for a bedtime story. A delicate attachment he did not wish to form, but still yearned. 

Forever long, he always knew, he missed the music of Second Young Master Lan’s; the distinctive notes, the powerful rhythm, the waves that pushed and pulled, easing his dissociative mind and saving him from the abyss of his own making. 

Gentle as his touch, soft as his smile, his notes floated freely among the floating lanterns of their youth. Wei Wuxian wanted, he still craved. The music of Guquin’s song, the name he had yet known. 

But then, God must have taken pity on him, because now within the dreamlike world, the song he never thought he could ever hear again, was playing in the back of his subconscious. Plagued by the past that refused to let him go, returned was the melody that took away his  _ woe.  _

Half conscious, the panicked Wei Wuxian reached forth, a familiar world appeared within the haze. “Lan Zhan!” he cried. 

A hand instantly caught his, the brilliant light at his tunnel’s end appeared. “Wei Ying.” 

Bright, so bright the high mountain’s light beamed. Its god had  _ chosen  _ the most deserving form, the radiance almost blinded his sight. 

Wei Wuxian squinted, trying to clear his head with a shake, but he soon felt a cool cloth on his face. Someone was wiping away the cold sweat on his forehead. “Lan Zhan?” he questioned again, afraid it would be just a wishful dream, like it always was before. 

“I’m here,” the quiet voice confirmed again, bringing comfort he had almost forgotten. 

_ Safe,  _ he was safe. As long as Lan Zhan was here,  _ everything would be fine.  _

After he finished tending to Wei Wuxian and placed the neatly folded cloth on the table, Lan Wangji turned to ask, “How are you feeling?” 

By now, Wei Wuxian had fully regained consciousness, although his head still ached and his voice remained rough. When he tried to rise he felt Lan Wangji’s arm around him, easing him up. 

The closeness made him nervous, and when he’s nervous, he chatters. Offhandedly, Wei Wuxian rambled, “Like I was trampled by hundreds of living dead, kicked in the ass by Apple...rolled off the steps of Koi Tower, any of those, take your pick.” 

Instantly, he felt Lan Wangji freeze at the brusque tone of his answer. Wangji’s head lowered, the arm around his back shook slightly. Wei Wuxian started to say more, but instinct told him not to. He continued to help him into a sitting position. The action was familiar, hence Wei Wuxian allowed HanGuang Jun to perform his check-up without question. 

However, the man was more _ attentive _ this time around. Not only did he check his pulse in silence, but he also undressed him without a word. For unknown reasons, even to himself, Wei Wuxian bit his tongue and remained passive, allowing Lan Wangji to do what he must. Which he regretted soon after, because as it turns out, HanGuang Jun wasn’t just healing or giving him spiritual energy, because the man also took upon himself to clean his body, wiping down the excessive sweat with the cloth in hand. 

Speechless, Wei Wuxian’s face began to flush. When he was unconscious, it would be understandable, but this time he was fully awake, aware, and could perform the act himself.  _ He wasn’t an invalid, was he? _ He still hadn’t had the chance to move around, because Lan Wangji was still not done playing nursemaid. 

Wei Wuxian had to admit, Second Young Master Lan was an expert in everything he did, even when washing another’s body. He tried to not pay heed, but it was more difficult as time passed. His fever was obviously getting worse as the dizziness had returned. C _ ould he be sicker than he thought? _

Suddenly, Lan Wangji stopped, leaned closer, and slid his hand around Wei Wuxian’s neck.

Wei Wuxian gulped, his heart stopped.  _ Awake, he was fully awake!  _

Too close, with their faces almost touching, just the tip of their noses brushed, _ lingered _ . Wei Wuxian gasped like he had touched fire and immediately pulled back, but Lan Wangji pressed their foreheads together. Wei Wuxian shut his eyes, he didn’t know why,  _ but he did. _ The more he breathed, the more out of breath he became _ . Maybe he would faint after all.  _

With a quivering voice, he stuttered, “Ha-Ha-HanGuang Ju-Jun…” 

“You’re burning again,” Lan Wangji remarked. 

“Huh?” Wei Wuxian blink, once, twice, and a few more times. Regaining his senses once the words finally  _ registered. _

_ Isn't it your fault my fever got worse? And who the hell taught you to check body temperature this way? It was your brother, Lan Xichen wasn’t it? Zewu Jun, the brother complex enthusiast!  _

But those outbursts didn’t have the chance to leave his mouth because the thought of Lan Xichen pressing foreheads with his brother was a captivating vision to behold. 

So beautiful in fact, Wei Wuxian’s head remained in the clouds with those vivid  _ brotherly love  _ images when Lan Wangji unexpectedly released him, and said, “You will need more days to recover from the fever.” 

Wei Wuxian was still debating if this was an actual dream when Lan Wangji began to help him put back on the undergarments, which were obviously not Wei Wuxian’s. 

Tainted by blood and resentment energy, Crimson and the Black are the only fitting colors for Yiling Laozu. While White, the color of the Gusu Sect, is a virtuous color, pure and righteous. 

The white cloth was not quite transparent, but Lan Wangji hesitated before he tied the sash. His questioning gaze lingered on the scars on Wei Wuxian’s chest. We Wuxian felt a stronger need to cover his body and immediately pulled the collar together to cover the _ scars _ . 

"Old injuries,” Wei Wuxian answered the questioning eyes. 

"Those aren't old."

"How would you know? Besides, they’re already healed. What makes you think they’re not old? It's not like…” He paused in thought for a moment as the memory returned. “Oh right, you did heal me after the Koi Tower incident. Second Young Master Lan, don't you feel embarrassed checking me all over? Aren’t you too thorough?" 

His eyes remained firm. Ignoring Wei Wuxian’s jab, Lan Wangji didn’t break, "Wei Ying.” 

In truth, Wei Wuxian had lost track of the number of times he had had that talk with every single Gusu Lan disciple sent his way. He knew if he didn't, Lan Wangji would just find other means to keep him safe. He owed the man enough as it was. 

  
  


***********************

_ "But… it'll be lying. Our code…"  _

_ "It's not lying when you're omitting certain information." _

_ "But...Master Mo..I mean Senior Wei…"  _

_ "HanGuang Jun told you to look after me. What will he do if he finds out you didn't complete your task?” Wei Wuxian asked, expertly playing his cards. “Imagine the punishments he’ll impose if he were to find out the truth? You wouldn’t want everyone here to be punished as well, would you?” _

_ Of course, he wasn’t playing fair. But when had he ever? Gusu Disciples are easily manipulated, judging by their past leaders.  _

_ "Report back what you need to, but don't tell him about this."  _

********************

  
  


Looking back now, they did not break their promise. The other white lie was to bring HanGuang Jun to him for an unknown reason. They must be getting him back for the number of times he teased and tricked them. But whatever the real reason was, he wouldn’t want them to be punished for what he asked them to do.  _ Pushing children in front of arrows is not his style.  _

After much reflection, Wei Wuxian confirmed, "Don't punish them. I made them swear not to tell you.”

"Why?" 

"You didn't need to know,” Wei Wuxian shrugged, which caused Lan Wangji to look grimmer than before. 

Earlier, Wei Wuxian felt something was off when he woke. The person and this place. He didn’t pay attention before because of Lan Wangji’s undivided attentiveness that glued him in his place. Glancing around, he took in the familiar surrounding and its scent.  _ Sandalwood… _

“Gusu? Weren’t we at the inn?” 

“You have a fever,” Lan Wangji answered simply. 

“I know that, but why did you have to bring me back to Gusu?” Wei Wuxian questioned. From the Inn, it’s at least a two-day trip to reach Gusu. To bring him back, arrangements must be made. Wei Ying couldn’t understand why it would be necessary to go through such a hassle over a fever. 

Besides, an alarming thought crossed his mind. “Your Uncle,” Wei Wuxian said, “He wouldn’t be happy with me here. Lan Zhan, does he know? Or did you sneak me in again?” 

“You were unconscious for three days. Your pulse was weak. Returning to Gusu to recuperate was a wiser choice. Uncle, he is aware of your presence,” Lan Wangji assured. 

“Ah...I made trouble for you again, didn’t I?” Wei Wuxian gave a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Of course, I did. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t be Yiling Laozu.” 

No wonder HanGuang Jun looked so grim. The Elder Lan Qiren must have given his nephew a hard time because of him. Again, Lan Wangji was placed in a difficult situation.  _ Wasn’t it enough that Lan Wangji endured those whip lashes sixteen years ago?  _

“It’s no trouble.” Lan Wangji's tone was reassuring, but Wei Wuxian doubted the truth of his words because his worried expression never diminished. 

“Why do I always become this weak and pathetic around you?” Wei Wuxian wondered aloud. “If I hadn’t collapsed, you wouldn’t have brought me back. Again, I’m really--” 

Lan Wangji abruptly covered his hand, and said firmly, “The fault was mine. I’m responsible for this.”

“You? Why would it be your fault?” Wei Wuxian asked, puzzled, but he was more conscious of the way Lan Zhan’s hand was squeezing his, yet he didn’t have the nerve to look at them.  _ When has Second Young Master Lan ever been this personal?  _

An uneasy expression crossed Lan Wangji’s face. For a moment, it seemed like he would answer, but HanGuang Jun remained silent. Which only left one obvious conclusion. 

Guilt,  _ that’s probably it _ , Wei Wuxian confirmed silently. 

His chest tightened at the thought. 

A friend like HanGuang Jun was more than deserving, Wei Wuxian thought. After all these years, this righteous man never stopped blaming himself for standing by his friend's side. But he wasn't some delicate maiden who needed to be rescued and sheltered. He may be shameless, but he still had his pride. 

Furthermore, he had to release his friend from his guilty conscience. 

“I overestimated my limits,” Wei Wuxian admitted cheerfully. “I shouldn’t be drinking that much, to begin with. After all this time, I managed to make a fool of myself in front of you. HanGuang Jun, you don’t owe me anything. My collapse and running this fever has nothing to do with you. Let’s forget it, shall we?” 

“Forget?” Lan Wangji echoed, his face had frozen. His eyes seemed slightly bewildered as though he had been slapped. His hand squeezed over Wei Wuxian’s, not enough to make him wince in pain but still a tight hold. He did not dare to pull back, because Wei Wuxian had a feeling he would elicit another aggrieved response if he did.

At that moment, Wei Wuxian couldn’t fathom why he received such a horrid reaction from his attempt to lessen HanGuang Jun’s guilt. Nonetheless, he had to fix it quickly because the pained look on Lan Zhan’s face made Wei Wuxian himself feel like he was also slapped. 

His mind fumbled for a better explanation, “I-I mean...the thing is, you have done more than enough for me. Not only did you nurse me back to health, but you also offended your dear Uncle by bringing me back to Gusu. Lan Zhan, you don’t have to do anything anymore. Stop blaming yourself for what happened before. Whatever occurred, we should let it go-go...” 

_ Oh, no..that did not work either. _

If Wei Wuxian had slapped him before, this time, his words definitely shed blood. He might as well have stabbed the man,  _ because Lan Wangji’s face had gone white!  _ Even whiter than the pearl of the blue sea. 

_ What to do, what to do, what to do! _

If he said another wrong word, he might kill Lan Wangji on the spot. For reasons unknown, his mouth was making things worse between them. Wei Wuxian was once one of the smoothest talkers among the Young Masters of his time. Even HanGuang Jun, the stoic man of the Cultivation World, listened to his demands. 

_ Had his skills become rusty over the years? Impossible! _ Everyone had fallen for his charms. Look at all the disciples of countless Sects doing his bidding and following his orders without question. 

Wei Wuxian was still screaming in his head for a solution when a  _ herd  _ of rabbits in white garb appeared. 

“You’re awake!” 

“Senior Wei!” 

“I was so worried.” 

“Me too!” 

“You’re finally awake!” 

“You didn’t die!” 

“Sizhui? Jingyi? Everyone?” 

Wei Wuxian couldn’t believe his luck. The distraction he needed. 

“Senior Wei, I’m so happy you wake,” Lan SiZhui hopped over and threw himself across Wei Wuxian and gave him a tight hug. 

“A Yuan...You know I am not young anymore,” Wei Wuxian choked out the words the best he could. “You’re going to kill me someday with that strength of yours.” 

Sheepishly, Lan SiZhui immediately stepped back and asked, “Senior, are you hungry?”

“Now that you mentioned it, I am starving,” Wei Wuxian laughed, feeling more at ease now that the disciples had scurried in like a pile of rabbits to greet him. 

After hearing that, a few disciples left to bring him more tonic, while others said they would make him his favorite dishes. Some even brought over fresh bedding and clean clothes. Seeing how obedient they were doing everything he asked, Wei Wuxian, the forever spoiled patient, couldn't help but snuck in a request for  _ Emperor's Smile _ , but due to his health, they promised they would treat him as soon as he recovers. 

Despite the contrast between Gusu Lan and Yunmeng Jiang Sects, this warm atmosphere with loving voices and nurturing environment reminded Wei Wuxian of  _ home.  _

Home...he bemused _ , who would have thought that would be Cloud Recesses of all places?  _

“We were all worried about you,” someone among the crowd spoke. 

Wei Wuxian couldn't tell who it was, because the rabbits all started to look the same after a while, so he could only ask, “How long have I slept?” 

“Today will be the tenth day,” Lan Jingyi chimed in from beside Lan Sizhui. 

“It's the tenth day? It’s really the tenth! Did I win? Senior Wei woke up today. I won!” a female disciple cheerfully called out behind the herd. 

“Shhh…Shush!” 

And….  _ the crowd falls silent. _ It didn’t take long for her words to register.

If looks could kill, HanGuang Jun’s glare was enough to scare the wits from these innocent souls. These mischievous rabbits had turned whiter than the snowy garb they wore. Not only did they break the Gusu Lan rules of gambling...they also bet on their Master's special friend’s well being. 

Luckily, there was someone who wasn’t afraid of their Master. The person in the room they had wagered against. _ All eyes begged him for mercy.  _

Wei Wuxian cleared his throat and asked, “So, where is my cut? Pay up or endure HanGuang Jun's punishment. You chose.” 

He finished the bargain with a playful wink, followed by a smug smile they all knew well. 

They were reminded again that this was the powerful Yiling Laozu, the Senior Wei they respected, and most importantly, the dirt poor Wei Wuxian they came to love. 

Rescued them he did, but with a price, of course, _ since he was no saint. _

  
  


***********************

  
  


At the _Hall of Silence_, they laughed and chatted, the cheerful noise rang through the tranquility of Cloud Recesses, breaking countless rules imposed by the founders of Gusu. But no one cares, because it’s not every day the Disciples could express their happiness to their heart's content. 

But it wasn’t just them who broke the rules. 

_ Everyone noticed….everyone saw.  _ Unless one is blind, _ which none were, _ yet, no one spoke of it. At least not for now. 

For the span of an incense burn, during the impromptu reunion - while surrounded by dozens of disciples, as they were chattering nonstop, even when each Disciple was giving the senior they admire an affectionate, but  _ awkward  _ side hug…. 

And still, not until after the last disciple _ departed...  _

_ Not once...did HanGuang Jun released Senior Wei’s hand... _

_ To be continue.... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Auther's Note: We're back to Gusu, one of my favorite paradises, however, there would be no way I could survive their strict four thousand plus rules. At least the bunnies there are cute and mischievous. *(^_^)* 
> 
> ~ MiniOrchid (Mini)


	5. Chapter 4 - "Gusu Part 2"

Within the golden core, maintaining the stability of qi is a delicate balance, but once attained, it can enhance the immortal’s power significantly. 

Among the cultivation methods, meditation is one of the most difficult to master. Hence, training through meditation is a skill that takes years or even decades to achieve fruition. Thus why, when such cultivation takes place, a privately secluded haven is a more ideal location.

Centuries ago, the founders of Gusu Sect chose to settle between two high mountain ranges, as being situated within these protective walls shielded Gusu from extreme atmospheric changes. Not surprisingly, the weather of Gusu Sect has always been mild and provided an ideal oasis.

As an Immortal practitioner, he could cultivate for days or even a half-moon's time without ever leaving his post. But it didn’t mean all was well. If one’s state of mind was not present, no matter the surrounding tranquillity, uneasy visions would appear. Disrupting all of one's efforts. 

Today was like any other near-perfect day if not for one factor. 

_ Someone was here. _

Not just someone, a truly daring intruder. A person who possessed nerves as high as Gusu’s Mountain peak and skills far beyond the young Disciples of its residence. More importantly, no Disciples of the Sect would goad a Senior during the time of his isolation. 

_ Seclusion, _ a private retreat for the mind and body. Only when one is away from the noise of life, can one reach enlightenment. Be it by choice or punishment, the goal remained the same. _ Isolation is an imposed separation of oneself, while solitude is a retreat of the mind. _

Still, the fault was his, because he could so easily be distracted by the changing environment. A sign he had yet to reach peace of mind, no matter the fervor of his desire. However, what is needed and what could be obtained is not a guaranteed match. 

Curiously, the uninvited guest hesitated for quite some time. As though he couldn’t decide if he should make himself be known. 

The visitor was agile enough to sneak into his residence, without a sound or whiff on the wind. Even his breath was low enough not to be detected. _ Who else would it be? _

An unforgettable scent, but with a touch of familiarity. The meditator had almost forgotten this _ unique _ aroma from that time. 

Lan Xichen smiled as he gathered the fluctuating qi to settle it. “Young Master Wei, would you like to join me for tea?”

“Ah...Zewu Jun, you’re incredible!” the delighted voice chirped. “How did you know it was me?” 

The approachable informality of Young Master Wei’s personality had always been a contrast with Wangji’s indifference. Lan Xichen opened his eyes, not at all surprised that Wei Wuxian was wearing Gusu Sect white garbs and making his way from the other side of the room. Wei Wuxian still remained as youthful in appearance as the first day he appeared in Lan Xichen’s presence, unable to speak due to Lan Wangji’s silencing spell. 

At first glance, the statement may be true. But as of now, the lonesome dark horse who had once thrived within the herd may appear untethered, but his shackles from a lifetime of woes were still apparent. Those animated eyes were the same as the day when Lan Xichen made a visit to Junmeng Sect, where they shared the offered wine through an exchange of bittersweet words. 

If he hadn’t warned Wei Wuxian back then,_ would the bloody aftermath of Nightless City have occurred? _ These loyal childhood pairs could influence each other without the need for spoken words. Although the brotherly intention to protect Wangji from being perceived as an accomplice was justified, the outcome could have been averted if he had chosen differently.

But the past is the past. At present, his guest had settled himself down across from the sitting table and asked, “What gave me away?”’ 

“Your scent, Young Master Wei.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Wei Wuxian scoffed. “These aren’t even my clothes. In fact, I should smell like everyone else here. These clothes are all the same, aren’t they?” 

Lan XiChen chuckled at his oblivious guest, then gently remarked, “Master Wei, it’s been a while. I see you are as lively as always. You haven’t changed.”

“Are you implying I haven’t grown?” Wei Wuxian feigned an offended expression. 

“I assure you that was not my implication,” Lan Xichen denied, but he couldn’t help but strategically add, “Given my seclusion, I’m afraid I am unable to judge.”

“Everyone here always seems to go into seclusion.” Wei Wuxian rolled his eyes, his head arched slightly to the side in a disapproving manner. “Besides your Uncle, I have never met any Gusu Elders, aside from your Ancestor Lan Yi. Still, even she could not be counted because she also hid within her realm. Why is your sect obsessed with locking yourselves up? It’s no wonder Lan Zhan is so quiet. He doesn’t know anything else besides meditation and Gusu Sect rules.” 

Bemused, Lan Xichen ignored Wei Wuxian’s comment and began his preparations for their tea. 

Even though Zewu Jun hadn’t had visitors for quite some time, his daily essential needs were well provided for. It didn’t take him long to produce a small fire stove by the sitting table to prepare fresh tea for his guest, who had yet to stop complaining about the thousands of rules from Gusu Sect. 

Ironically, for someone who despised the ordinance of Gusu, Wei Wuxian could recite them by heart. What’s even more comical is the fact that Young Master Wei was seemingly unaware of his habit of connecting these regulations to Wangji. With the knowledge that some additional rules were added by HanGuang Jun, Wei Wuxian couldn’t help but over analyze the reasoning behind Wangji’s thoughts. 

Lan Xichen had to suppress his inner laughter while the witty but still unaware man in front of Zewu Jun continued to bring up Wangji throughout his one-sided conversation. _ Honestly, _Lan Xichen hadn’t yet had the opportunity to speak when the subject was hardly about himself. 

“ZeWu Jun, I have to say, you don’t look worse for wear,” Wei Wuxian had finally focused on his host after a short while. “There’s no reason to remain here as it’s not like your Uncle ordered you to. Even though he loves to punish others, he rarely does with the two of you.” 

“You’re right,” Lan Xichen admitted. “My Uncle did not punish me. However, I’m here by my own choice. Peace of mind, as you are well aware, is easier said than done. ” 

“ZeWu Jun, I-I...aahhh….” Wei Wuxian mumbled apologetically. “I’m sorry Zewu Jun, I should not have disturbed your peace.” 

“Young Master Wei, there’s no need for apologies,” Lan Xichen assured. “Between you and I, there were things we could neither control nor could we forget.” 

The situation this time must be more _ delicate _ than it appeared.

It took until the third cup of tea for Wei Wuxian to change the subject, but the Young Master still held back what he wanted to address. Despite what these unlikely partners have gone through, from youth to adulthood, these kindred spirits were still remarkably indecisive when it came to realizing their feelings. In the past, Lan Xichen had intervened when the opportunity arose, but due to their personal fears, neither had been honest with the other. 

Lan Xichen poured him another fresh cup of tea and asked, “Now tell me, what is the real reason for this visit?” 

“Not only can you read your brother like a book, but you can even read my thoughts. You are an amazing mind reader ZeWu Jun,” Wei Wuxian complimented, half-jokingly, a habit of his when he felt uneasy. 

Lan Xichen remained quiet, not wanting to take the lead until this wild horse made his approach. 

“I need your help,” he finally admitted. 

Lan Xichen’s tea was near his lips. “My brother?” he asked, but there was no need to declare what was as obvious as the setting sun. 

Wei Wuxian hesitated, his hands could not remain on his lap, or on the table either. “You’re the only person who knows what he’s thinking.” 

“I’m afraid Wangji has not come to me regarding his problems as of late. You’re the first guest I have hosted in quite some time. What has become of your relationship?” 

Wei Wuxian chuckled bitterly, “Lan Zhan still won’t tell me why he’s upset. But I know he is. He refused to look at me directly no matter how much I tried to apologize for what I may have said. Honestly, I still don’t know what I said that made him this angry. If he doesn’t want me to be here, I could leave, but that is not an option either!” 

Groaning in frustration, he stood up abruptly and started to pace back and forth. 

“For one, HanGuang Jun hid all my things. I can’t find my belongings, and he won’t answer me about them either. Fine fine, it’s not like I have many valuables to begin with,” Wei Wuxian admitted as he threw his hands up dramatically. 

Stopping abruptly, he turned back to the sitting table and slammed his fist down so hard the tea early spilled. 

“But your brother, damn his powers!” he snarled. “He dares use my own techniques against me! You see this?” Wei Wuxian made the bright blue string appear on his wrist. An endless thread that seems to travel beyond his residence. 

Lan Xichen blinked a couple of times before it disappeared again. “And this is?” he asked with a frown. 

“My blue binding thread technique, which your brother called boring and useless among other insulting names in the past! It used to only connect two people by five meters at most, but your brother added a few more strokes to the talisman, allowing it to extend beyond the old spell. Which turns out to have its benefits, or I wouldn’t be able to have any freedom on this mountain,” Wei Wuxian explained, his eyes had turned red from rage. 

“However, it cannot be taken off!” Wei Wuxian glowered. “Only the original person who cast it can remove it. I can only go as far as the gates of Gusu or any barrier set up by your Sect. Do you know how I know this?” 

Zewu Jun could only shake his head in response. He had always feared this day would come. _ Really, the apple did not fall far from its tree. _

“Once I reached your front gate,” Wei Wuxian explained irritably, “I was suddenly dragged back by this bloody thread, and it would not stop dragging me until I reached your brother’s side.” 

The image was hard to imagine, but there was no doubt the younger Jade had taken after their stubborn father. The man was highly respected among his peers but had done the unthinkable due to love. His blood certainly ran through their veins. Luckily for Lan Xichen, he must have taken after his mother. Be it due to instinct or environmental deterrent, he had closed himself off from such attachments.

“So fine,” Young Master Wei continued his rant. “I tried the other side of the mountain. The same thing happened once I reached the barrier. I attempted North, South, East, West, any direction I could think of, but in the end, I’m still being pulled back to your beloved brother, who seems to have grown a few heads since taking his Chief Cultivator seat!”

“....”

_ One began to wonder, how far would his possessive brother go? _

Thinking back, the time the two Blue Jade of Gusu spent time with their father was the same, but Lan Xichen couldn’t help but wonder if their father really taught Wangji these methods when he was not around. 

“There was no difference from being dragged by your brother when we were in school, besides the fact that I show up while he’s meditating, training, eating, or even conversing with your Uncle. And... you should’ve seen the expression on your Uncle’s face when I fell into his study due to this bloody string! He thinks I was interrupting them on purpose!” Wei Wuxian growled. 

  
“Which tells me I can’t test my luck anymore or I might end up crashing into Lan Zhan’s bath or some other embarrassing situation. Being literally strung along by your perfect untouchable Brother, and being blamed for it is a first! I may be a shameless person, but it all comes from my own actions.” 

“Young Master…” Lan Xichen tried, but he wasn’t fast enough, because Wei Wuxian cut him off. 

“Now tell me,” the impatient man demanded, “Zewu Jun, how can I get your brother to remove this? And, what have I done to offend him?” 

“Uh...Master Wei….”

“He’s keeping me from leaving when he obviously can’t stand the sight of me,” he concluded without reservation. 

_ Really, how long would these two continue this? _Lan Xichen sighed heavily. 

Feeling exhausted, he asked, “Have you asked Wangji why he cast this particular spell?” 

“You think I didn’t ask? He wouldn’t talk to me…He had stopped talking altogether!” Wei Wuxian's growl sounded more like a groan. His energy was obviously drained from the days of his many attempted escapes. 

The defeated man sat back down, his voice softened, “For someone who could so expertly cast the silence spell, he seems to have placed one on himself. This is some kind of twisted punishment because I'd rather have him put the silence spell on myself. At least, after an incense or two, we could be on friendly terms again.” 

Lan Xichen did not know when it would be appropriate to laugh, so he held back his smile. Considering everything Young Master Wei had described, the situation was quite ridiculous, yet nonetheless,_ laughable. _

From his recollection, there was never anyone who wanted the silence spell to be cast on themselves, especially from his own brother as he would often add more time to the spell because he doesn’t think an incense is a long enough punishment for some. 

Lan Xichen had known his brother had invented quite a few talisman spells over the years. He had seen them all, because Wangji always asked for his opinions. However, this particular spell was obviously kept to himself. Not surprising, since it was created for one person _ only. _

The person Wangji never wanted to let go of._ And this time, he won’t. _

“Zewu Jun, please help me,” Wei Wuxian begged as a man who is figuratively at the end of his ropes. “I feel like if this isn’t resolved, I’ll be stuck here forever.” 

“Young Master Wei, why are you still running from Wangji?” Lan Xichen asked. 

“Haven’t you heard? Lan Zhan cast this….”

“Spell or no spell, no one can bind you here if you do not wish it. On the first day of arriving on our steps, you breached our shield without a sign of a breakthrough,” Lan Xichen reminded the Young Master of that time, all the while enjoying the look of surprise he had elicited. 

Wei Wuxian smiled, then picked up the jade cup. He raised it to his eyes, scrutinizing the crane design with the trace of his thumb. “Zewu Jun, you think too highly of me.” 

Undeterred, Lan Xichen continued, “When it comes to casting spells, Wangji's skill may be above most, but as Yiling Laozu, there is no one better than you. How long are you going to amuse me with your ‘suffering’ due to Wangji’s actions?” 

Caught, Wei Wuxian could no longer keep up the act, “I admit, I do have a flair for the stage.” 

“Although high above the audience, it is only a temporary escape. Young Master Wei, you have dragged Wangji onto your stage many times in the past, had he ever denied you before?”

Wei Wuxian’s thumb paused over the wings of the crane design, his jaw tighten at the words. 

“Young Master Wei, why are you avoiding him now?” Lan Xichen asked, hitting his mark. The younger man’s gaze darkened. 

The mask may have_ lifted _, yet Wei Wuxian still turned away as he answered, “I have my reasons.” 

“Have you forgotten what I told you the last time you were here? The scars on his body, the pain he endured, and the time he waited for your return? My foolish brother could only do what he could not say. As a man of few words, his actions spoke as clearly as the light of day.” 

“Lan Zhan has repaid more than a lifetime’s worth of debt to me. At the temple, I have already told him…” 

“Forgive me for what I am about to say, Young Master Wei,” Lan Xichen interrupted, beginning to lose his patience. Wei Wuxian, despite his astute nature, still did not understand the full extent of Wangji’s attachment. 

But as an elder Brother, Lan Xichen had to rudely ask, “How long have you been so blind?”

“Aaahhhh…” 

Flabbergasted by his reproachful questioning, the taken aback Wei Wuxian was still gathering his thoughts when a calm voice broke through. 

“Brother.” 

“Lan Zhan!” Wei Wuxian jumped up in surprise. He was so engrossed by their conversation, he was not aware of Wangji’s presence. 

Meanwhile, Lan Xichen simply acknowledged his younger brother with a nod, “Wangji.” 

Wei Wuxian didn’t miss a beat as he dashed out of Lan Xichen’s residence, yelling as he went, “Zewu Jun, I realized I have plans to go to the spring with the boys to catch fish. Thank you for the tea! I will see you again another day!” 

On the other hand, barely acknowledging Wei Wuxian’s departure, Wangji asked, “Had my guest disturbed you?” 

“No, as a matter of fact, Young Master Wei has been a delightful visitor. He wouldn’t stop talking about you while he was here.” 

Wangji’s face softened somewhat. Obviously, his brother was overjoyed by the news. 

“Then, I will take my leave.” 

“Wangji, wait.” 

His brother turned around again. 

“If you don’t tell him, Young Master Wei will not be aware of why you’re upset. I don’t know what happened this time, but he’s concerned about your friendship.”

“....”

Wordless, Wangji did not respond. 

As someone in seclusion, Lan Xichen should not interfere, but this is the brother he had raised. Wangji’s logic may be sound, but his actions were questionable at times. 

“Wangji, I have to ask. Your method…the spell you placed on him. Why?” 

“He’ll run otherwise,” Wangji answered. 

Lan Xichen couldn’t contain his grin. Clearly, these two haven’t progressed since their school days.

“A wild horse has to run,” he gently explained, “It’s his nature.”

What the elder brother didn’t expect was for Wangji to reply, “But he’s already_ mine _.” 

Lan Xichen’s dark brows lifted, “Yours?” 

“Yes.” 

Without a doubt, his brother's possessiveness was_ on par _ with their late father's. Lan Xichen had come to realized he couldn’t hold his brother back even if he tried. But a small reminder was better than none. 

_ “Does Young Master Wei know that?” _

_ To be Continue... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: I love the meddling brother of Lan Wangji's. There's no way I wouldn't bring him back. Without Lan Xichen, Wei Wuxian would not know the extent of Wangji's sacrifice. 
> 
> In stories or in real life, having the support of loved ones is a blessing. Giving others support is a gift. 
> 
> So do so in your everyday life, especially during this time. Call a friend you haven't spoken to for a while, tell your family you love them and smile to strangers passing by. You never know, how much joy you may give to those who need it more than other days. 
> 
> ~ MiniOrchid


	6. Chapter 5 - "Gusu Part 3"

Midday, on the far side of Cloud Recesses, a bunny and his friends hid behind the greeneries and white stones as they made the final preparations. Their target will appear soon, an impromptu arrangement for the_ Senior Rabbit _ to meet the youngster for talisman training. As a good excuse as any, because if their _ Elder Lan Qiren _ were to find out they are training under _ Yiling Laozu _, the consequences would be dire. Far worse than transcribing Gusu Sect's four thousand rules with ink on paper alone. 

And speaking of punishment, what kind of penalty would HanGuang Jun impose on them if they were caught this time, Lan SiZhui debated. His brows furrowed, already having second thoughts. 

“Let’s not do this now,” Lan SiZhui said after much internal deliberation. 

“Why not? This would certainly get them to talk,” Lan Jingyi argued. “Those two have stopped communicating since Wei Wuxian woke up. If we don’t do something, they will probably go their separate ways again.” 

“Lan Jingyi, what I meant was, we can still complete our task, but let’s wait until after HanGuang Jun finishes…” 

“No!” the rivaling pair rejected.

“Why?” Lan SiZhui resists the urge to groan in frustration. It’s always worse when these two are in agreement. 

“Because at this moment HanGuang Jun is in his vulnerable state, which is the best time to deliver his person to him. Always attack when the target is too preoccupied to take notice. That’s how hunting works,’” Lan Jingyi explained. 

“I agree,” Jin Ling corresponded. “If my trap worked on them, we could have used it, but that is not possible considering those two are invincible together. Our plan was a success at the inn, why can’t we try the same trick? There’s nothing wrong with taking advantage of the situation.” 

“I have to ask, where do you two learn these underhanded tactics?” Lan SiZhui questioned, then suddenly realized. “Wait, don’t tell me. I should’ve known. Still, may I remind you, we were lucky HanGuang Jun didn’t punish us from the previous incident.” 

“Correct, he didn’t punish us. Which means he doesn’t mind our meddling,” Jin Ling, the young Jin Sect Leader reminded. “Besides, you’re the one who told us the trick to get them together. If you didn’t want this to happen, why invite me to Gusu?” 

Lan Jingyi rolled his eyes. “We didn’t invite you. You showed up at the gate with Fairy.” 

“And you let me in, which means you needed my assistance,” Jin Ling argued. 

“We had to, or you would make a scene and ruin everything,” Lan Jingyi scoffed. 

“Jin Ling…” Lan SiZhui interceded, not wanting this to escalate into another juvenile fight, “I think what Lan Jingyi was trying to say is, Senior Wei might use you as an excuse to leave Gusu.” 

Of course, his good intention was again shattered by Lan Jingyi who couldn’t help himself from provoking Jin Ling further. “And we don’t need you, nor Fairy this time. Lan SiZhui was the one who noticed the pattern from those incidents. All we have to do is have him touch the shield. You’re only here as an observer...wait, an interference.” 

“Why are you suggesting I would ruin your plans?” Jin Ling snapped back. “How am I an interference when I’ve been helping you since day one. Without Fairy and I, HanGuang Jun wouldn’t have brought Wei Wuxian back here.” 

“Yes yes, it’s all your work,” Lan Jingyi agreed sarcastically. “Wait, wasn’t it Fairy who should take credit for that?” 

“She’s still mine, stupid…” Jin Ling growled. 

“How dare you call me stupid!” Lan Jingyi shouted back. 

“But you are,” Jin Ling snarled, attacking where it hurts. “Despite being the same age as Lan SiZhui, in terms of cultivation, he’s still far superior to you.”

“He’s stronger than both of us!”

“Yeah, but I am not his Senior here.” 

“That’s it! Let’s fight right now, and see who is better!”

“Fine! I will show you what the Leader of Jin Sect is made of.” 

“Can both of you stop! Why are you always like this during the most crucial moment?” Lan SiZhui pleaded, but his words fell on deaf ears as usual. 

“Good! I will show you what the future Leader of Gusu Sect could do!” Lan Jingyi unsheathed his sword, as did Jin Ling. 

“Really?” Jin Ling asked with an expression of disbelief. “Did Lan SiZhui have to step down for that to happen? Or all your Juniors?” 

“Jin Ling!” 

“Come at me!” 

Crying internally, Lan SiZhui gawked at the baffling scene of the two raising their blades at each other and tried again. “Senior Wei could be here any minute...think of our plan....” 

“Who gives a damn about Wei Wuxian?!” the angry boys roared before their blades collided. Their internal force caused the air to vibrate, shifting away from their bodies. The leaves started to take flight, as the birds made their appearance known, while the mammals fled. Even critters know blades do not have eyes. 

“What about me?” 

Blanched, Lan SiZhui stammered, “Aaaahh....S-Senior Wei…Uuhh, you see...Jin Ling and Lan Jingyi are fighting again.” 

However, the two hot-headed youngsters were too busy countering the other’s attack to take notice, the catalyst of their initial argument had suddenly appeared right next to Lan SiZhui.

Wei Wuxian folded his arms as he observed their battle with mild interest, his mouth pulled slightly at the corner. “Huh...and here I thought private duels are forbidden. I guess they have not learned all the rules of Gusu Sect yet. Jin Ling I understand, but Lan Jingyi should know better.” 

Although nervous, Lan SiZhui's serene face returned, then quickly apologized, “I’m sorry we asked you to help us train today. I tried my best to stop them, but...”

“No one can control these brats when they’re like this. Which begs the question, how did old man Lan Qiren tolerate this special ‘Lan’ for so long? The kid must have some ancestral Lan’s blood in him for him not to be kicked out,” Senior Wei took an educated guess. Of course, Yiling Laozu was always on his mark.

Lan SiZhui nodded in confirmation as they both watched the pair who had taken their fight among the tall trees. _ This ‘Lan’ is indeed special _. Although many disciples of Gusu were orphans from unknown lands, just like Lan SiZhui himself, Lan Jingyi was born here. His bloodline may not be as strong as the two Jades of Gusu, but his late father was one of the Senior of Gusu, rumored to have lost his life protecting Lan Qiren during the siege by the Wen Sect. 

Wei Wuxian chuckled softly from the story. “Aaahh, this explains it then. Not once did anyone here tell this kid to shut up. His father must be an exceptional man,” he concluded with respect in his tone. 

The small talk was necessary while the boys continued their fight from above. From experience, Yiling Laozu is not someone who could be easily deceived, and Lan SiZhui is not accustomed to telling lies either. Thus why he always needed the other two to mislead others on his behalf. However, at the moment, due to their volatile nature, they’re both too preoccupied to be of use. Lan SiZhui should’ve knocked those two out when he had the chance. 

_ Hold on _, on second thought, he didn’t want their trap to come this early. Without them, he could delay the plan. 

“Let them fight then,” Wei Wuxian sighed at the angry youths, who still hadn’t acknowledged his existence. He turned to Lan SiZhui. “Do you still want to train in talisman modification?” 

“I do!” Lan SiZhui eagerly agreed and pointed to his right. “Let’s head over that hillside. We’ll have more privacy.” 

“Good idea. Those young _ misses _ will only drag you behind anyway,” Wei Wuxian shrugged dismissively. They began to leisurely stroll away from the battle. Senior Wei said, “Lan SiZhui, out of the three, you’re still my favorite pupil. Do you know why?” 

The warmth in Lan SiZhui’s heart grew, despite knowing having such a thought is selfish. Still, he shyly smiled and shook his head. 

Senior Wei returned the smile, “You remind me so much of my Shijie, who also had a hard time keeping Cheng Jiang and I in line. I can’t count the number of times she watched us chase each other around Lotus Pier over the most stupid arguments. In fact, at times like this, I remembered...” 

All was well, as the two engrossed men conversed over Wei Wuxian’s childhood tales. Little did they know of the changing vibe behind them when a sudden double wave of energy force sent Wei Wuxian flying to the left. His body flew until it struck the makeshift Gusu Shield they had resurrected from earlier. Lan SiZhui’s deduction was correct, a vibrant blue string appeared on the wrist of Yiling Laozu, who started throwing curses at the youngsters as it dragged him away. 

Dumbfounded, the opened mouth Lan SiZhui turned to gape at his peers who were fighting earlier, but now seemed to have made up within a flash at the most inconvenient time to send Yiling Laozu on his way. 

“What did you two do?” he asked incredulously. 

It was certainly their original plan, but they were surely not meant to be caught. By Wei Wuxian’s expression, and the profanity that followed, they could not get themselves out of this mess no matter how much they tried to spin the tale. 

“That’s for saying we dragged you behind!” the two impulsive, thin skin youth, who may someday become powerful leaders of the Cultivation World answered in unison. 

Speechless, Lan SiZhui’s downcast eyes began to search for a good place to dig. _ If he burrowed himself long enough, maybe the coming danger would pass? _

Even now, these arrogant short-tempered rivals still didn’t comprehend the situation they were in. Once Senior Wei rats them out to HanGuang Jun, they are as good as dead. Jin Ling included. It doesn’t matter that the particular spell was cast by HanGuang Jun himself. 

_ No one touches his Wei Ying. _

Lan Suzhui could only pray for Buddha’s mercy. Because_ really _...rabbits may be lucky, but there are limits to their chances! 

  
  
  


****************************************

  
  


_ How many times has this happened? _ Lan Wangji pondered, not because he did not know, but seeing that he could not forget. 

The first time was intentional, the second was passing by, but this time.._ .it was unintended. _Obviously, when the distance it would require for the blue thread to retract would be the other side of the hill. The charm of the third time was that Wei Wuxian had disturbed his tranquility. More precisely, Han Guang Jun’s quiet bath time, at the same place without fail. 

Wei Wuxian yelped after resurfacing from crashing into the cold spring. Barely able to hold himself up, he held onto the only solid figure he could grasp. Shivering from icy water, this drenched rabbit clung to the other person far longer than he should. 

Lan Wangji, not surprisingly had frozen in place. Momentarily, his mind wandered to the secret of the past, a deja vu from their experiences. Soaked through just like that time, the white robes clung to Wei Wuxian’s form, leaving the other to imagine the rest. What was it about this man, no matter how disheveled he became, his beauty did not diminish his youthful appearance. Those long thick locks may be wet and disarrayed, yet, every strand with its sparkling water droplets held the shape of his perfect features. 

“L-L-Lan Zhan!” Wei Ying gulped, his red lips moistened, quivering as though they wished to beckon. 

Images from that night resurfaced. Lan Wangji’s heart responded, jerked frantically, though he remained motionless. 

_ Escape? _ There was none, when the warden was himself. Yet, the other could be said to be the same. Who was trapping who, he could no longer tell... _ now that his person was here. _

Neither react nor respond. HanGuang Jun could only stare back at the soaked rabbit who could not bare silence from others. 

Suddenly, Wei Wuxian let go and scowled. “Don’t you give me that look. If you hadn’t put this bonding spell on me, I wouldn’t have been thrown in the pool in the first place!” 

Lan Wangji’s brooding gaze remains firm. _ If I hadn’t, you would have left. _

Wei Wuxian took a breath, followed by a reluctant sigh. “Still won’t talk to me? Whatever, I might as well bathe while I’m here,” he said, then began to remove his wet clothes. 

Eyes widened by the impulsive action. _ Bathe? You want to take a bath? _Panic set in, Lan Wangji shifted to reach for his clothes, but a hand grabbed his. 

“Oh no, you are not going anywhere! I don’t want to be pulled away in the middle of my bath for whatever reason. Unless you want me streaking through Gusu, you’re not going anywhere,” Wei Wuxian threatened. “Imagine what everyone would think?”

His brows lifted at the lie. They both know that’s not how the blue thread spell worked. He wanted to speak, but refuting now would only be admitting to his fault. 

At a standoff, their silent battle began. 

Lan Wangji hadn’t spoken a word to his guest, or more precisely his _ detained _ visitor. Not even once...for what had transpired after Wei Wuxian woke up from his fever. It was fortunate, there was enough discipline to distract the man who pays no heed to others' feelings. Wei Wuxian acted without thinking; _ spoke with no regard. _A habit that often draws blades from others. Still, who was he to judge, when HanGuang Jun himself caused the same kind of blades to be drawn, but from a different kind of nature, when no words were uttered. 

He had lost Wei Ying twice, no…. thrice. The time at the Wen’s Station, under the storm on the bottom of Qiongqi Path, and again in Nightless City. Each time, one step back becomes like the distance from the moon to the sea. 

Those moments, the pain was more unbearable than the next. Who would have thought, the person who always ran away would keep uttering the same plea. 

“Stay,” the other spoke again, his eyes never failed to study Lan Wangji’s quiet demeanor. But more often, Wei Wuxian saw what he wanted to see. _ Rejection_, rather than acceptance. That’s why, although HanGuang Jun could easily break the hold on his wrist, he found it impossible to push Wei Wuxian away, no matter how alarmed he felt.

The current situation may not be ideal, as usual, but he reluctantly gave in to Wei Wuxian’s demands with a slight nod. And only then did the grip on his wrist release. 

Settling back into the cold spring, Lan Wangji averted his eyes so the sight of the other’s exposed body could be ignored. Luckily, the spring water was chill enough to prevent the flame from spreading, but the fire could not be entirely stifled at the other’s presence.

“I should’ve thought this through,” Wei Wuxian mumbled under his breath as he struggled to strip off the remaining clothes. Quite difficult in the water, even falling back into the spring when he tried his best to remove his boots. Coughing and cursing, he resurfaced again. Wei Wuxian glared accusingly at him for moving out of the way. 

“Why didn’t you catch me?” Wei Wuxian accused, but his outburst only earned Lan Wangji’s silent back as he turned away. 

“Yo-You…,” he stuttered and splashed water at the other’s back. “Lan Zhan, why are you still acting like this? You won’t let me go, but you don’t want to talk to me either. What have I done to offend you this time? Can’t you just tell me why you’re upset so I can make amends?”

_ Amends? What amends? _

His eyes squeezed shut, crushing pain in his chest. 

HanGuang Jun was not upset, mad, or angry as others had presumed. No, the truth was more disturbing. 

_ He was afraid. _

The same fear that rose every time danger came towards the walking hazard who attracted conflict wherever he went. This uneasiness was not stemmed from the dread of Wei Ying leaving, but that he was closing his heart again. 

That night of the approaching storm at the inn, this person had clung to him. Pleading, he had wept in a vulnerable state, unseen before. It was one of the few times Lan Wangji saw a side he wishes he had seen sooner._ How many times had Wei Wuxian called out for help from others, but no one would respond? _ This man always believed he could shoulder the mountain on his own, but how can he, when it crumbles to pieces. _ Yiling Laozu _ , no matter how powerful could not catch them all. Once those pieces hit the ground, _ the shadows descend. _

Lan Wangji had really hoped that things would be different this time, but after Wei Wuxian woke up,_ it wasn’t to be… _

Initially, HanGuang Jun thought the other had played a trick on him. But after further observation, the disappointment arrived. 

_ Wei Ying had forgotten. _

Easily forgetting others, while he did not want others to forget him. 

_ How unfair you are... _

But fairness does not exist in this world, or they would never have reached this state. As one sought comfort, the other stepped away. Their dance since the day they met never ceased even to this day. 

Like now...it didn’t take long for the lonesome rabbit to act. Lan Wangji nearly jumped when he felt a hand was placed on his person, precisely his _scarred _back. Fists clenched under the surface, he dared not retract. 

Wei Wuxian, for whatever reason that piqued his interest, must have decided he didn’t want to give his target a reprieve.

_ Wei Ying...what are you doing? _

_ To be continued... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Happy Luna New Year! I hope those who are celebrating are enjoying the holiday with their family. I was excited to watch Detective Chinatown 3, but it was canceled worldwide due to coronavirus outbreak, closing all theatres in China. So as a reminder, please keep yourself healthy during this flu season. 
> 
> Apologies for the belated update, my editor was preoccupied with her home life and I was also busy with my first translation project. Translation turns out was more difficult than I thought. It's like deciphering a Rosetta Stone because I have to compare three different languages when I only know two. 
> 
> ~ MiniOrchid


	7. Chapter 6 - "Gusu Part 4"

_ Wei Ying, what are you doing? _

The tip of Wei Wuxian’s fingers continued to brush over his back, tracing with deliberate pace across what Lan Wangji could only presume were his scars. Abruptly, those touches ceased, and so did his breath. Neither the sounds of wind nor water could be heard, when the pounding beat of his heart was louder than the breath of the man behind him. 

“Why did you lie?” the whisper, his voice, like a plea, _ no…it was more of a demand. _

_ Lied? When? _His chest ached. 

“That’s probably the first for you, wasn’t it?” Wei Wuxian deduced, his open palm placed over the bare skin, a slow pressure as he moved closer, the surrounding ripples of the cold spring spreading. “Your melody stopped when I asked...I should’ve known. You see...,” Wei Wuxian’s voice lowered as though he wanted to keep his emotions in check, “because you never lie, I believed everything you said.” 

_ I did not lie, I just did not disclose. _

Lan Wangij’s mind disputed, though featherlight the touch was, the statement still felt like an attack. He moved forward, but the other followed, refusing to allow him to break contact. 

“Your brother told me you went back to search for me,” Wei Wuxian continued, and so did his stroking, delicately over the scars unseen by others. “Lan Zhan, you went to Burial Mound, heavily injured as you were…defending a home that was no more.” 

_ Your home, my home...they’re all the same...Wherever you go, I would follow. But...I would rather have you here. Shielded from the world beyond, hidden from those that would only bring you harm. _

“That’s why you received these scars. HanGuang Jun, who never had a stain or smirch to his name, was tainted because of this Wei Wuxian. The Wei Dog that others cursed. Why....?”

_ Why should I care for such a name when I can’t protect this person of mine? And why...should you care? _

“How painful were they?” Wei Wuxian asked, his hands continuing to brush over the lines, the tips pressed against the widest blemish. “These scars....they’re deep. But knowing you, you probably did not make a sound.” 

_ Not as painful as losing you…Thousands of blades may cut this flesh, but nothing compares to the moment you let go of my hand. _

“I was childish, stubborn...a blockhead. Stupid idiot,” he admitted through the bitter chuckle of his tone. Then, the most astonishing thing happened. Wei Wuxian rested his head on his shoulder, causing Lan Wangji to tremble, but no less than the shaking person who still held him hostage in his grasp. “But you…,” the words choked again, the vibrating pain exuded from his breath, “what made you become such a fool?” 

  
  


_ You… _

_ Only you… _

_ The teasing voice that would haunt my nights, _

_ To the cries of battle in fields of blood, _

_ The arrogance of your plight, _

_ Mustered beneath the fifth and mud. _

_ Your smile, your tears, _

_ Your wile, your fears. _

_ The man I chose to be, _

_ Fool I was, just for thee... _

  
  


“Lan Zhan, enough is enough!” Wei Wuxian exploded, the pressure on Lan Wangji’s shoulder lifted. Releasing, yet, the arms around him were apparent, capturing him when he least expected. Wei Wuxian turned him around to meet his red shot eyes. ”You owe me nothing! 

_ To this day, that’s still the kind of person you thought of me? Wei Ying, what do you fear? _

“You’re kind. You’re honorable. The man I respect," Wei Wuxian reflected. "Without you, I wouldn’t have made it this far. I am forever indebted to you. I don’t think I could ever repay…I owe you more than this lifetime, even in the next I doubt I could ever repay it.” 

_ A debt exists when it is owed. Yet, how can it be a debt when it is given freely? _

Face to face, the other studied his features. Wei Wexian had never been the type who couldn’t form words when characters would spill out at their own accord, without regard for how they make others feel. But now, as their eyes locked, just like _that _night, he gazed back. 

In silence. When only the lights shone through, beyond the bamboo shoots. Two souls…Between the branching shadows, continued their wayward battle.

“Lan Zhan, what happened that night?” 

_ Why would you need to know? Better yet, are you ready? _The uncertain one thought. 

“I couldn’t remember much, just bits and pieces. But...did I…I mean, did we…” a blush appeared, despite the chill of the evening spring. 

_ Wei Ying...how beautiful you are when your color turns scarlet. Not just your face, but your whole self. Soft...bashful, but no one else knows. Only I, Lan Zhan, could see this side of thee. _

Unable to resist, Lan Wangji’s hand began to reach. 

“Lan Zhan, did I embrace you?”

_ Pardon? What did you say? _

The water surface was only halfway breached, but the frozen hand, as well as the rest of Lan Wangji’s body, froze. Lan Wangji looked at him, disbelief in his eyes. Slowly, very slowly, hardly even a movement, but still noticeable. He shook his head, the correct response because he didn’t plan to lie. But before he could form the right words to clarify...the other let out a relieved sigh. 

“Whew...That’s good to know. This whole time I thought I attacked you that night. I mean I was drunk, feverish. I was afraid you hadn’t stopped me if I had tried something like jumping you...” 

_ You did, you were on top of me. But not for long. As weak as you were, there was no possibility that you would be embracing... _

“Of course, HanGuang Jun wouldn’t have allowed such a thing to happen. What a relief, nothing happened!” Wei Wuxian excitedly exclaimed, but paused when he registered the other’s expression. Eyes averted due to shame, he tried to explain, “Um...I mean..Lan Zhan. You see...” 

_ Was the experience so traumatic, you chose to forget the most crucial parts? _ It was their first time...it’s not like he knows everything. It wasn’t perfect, but it was perfect...There might have been moments when it went too far...and he couldn’t control himself, inexperienced as he was...Still, Wei Ying was begging for him to continue despite the pain, was he not? Even through his pleas _ ...he..he... _

Wei Wuxian anxiously rambled on and on, unaware that his every word repeatedly pierced through the other’s heart. “My dreams were a bit erratic...I mean I have no control over them. I didn’t mean to offend you. Let’s think of them as an unfortunate dream that I concocted in my head. Lan Zhan, I’m sorry for what I had imagined during my fever. Let’s just think of them as bad dreams…” 

  
Lan Wangji could no longer listen to another word from this thoughtless being, did the only thing he could do. However, instead of his usual method, he snatched the other’s neck and shoulder, taking Wei Wuxian off guard as he shoves his head under the water!  
  


*********************

  
  
  


Policy is lifeless, while the living is alive. A phrase often preached by the most lively person who graced the steps of Gusu. Upon awakening from nearly a fortnight of being bedridden, his energy returned within a day or two. 

_ Senior Wei, Wei Gege, Yiling Laozu…Young Master Wei. _..numerous addressed, but no matter, because Wei Wuxian would always be the first adoptive father he knew. 

Since his memories returned, Lan SiZhui’s life hasn't changed, apart from knowing it was okay to break rules every now and then. The stringent upbringing may be ingrained, but ever so often, he saw a glimpse of the past unchanged. The youthful life of hardship, but the warmth was there regardless. Memories of running and starving, were replaced by comfort and shelter. Those visions, restored day by day and night by night, until the current pages of his life were overwritten. 

The forgotten hidden child of their past, exists now to bring his two fathers together at last. _ His fathers.. _ .Lan SiZhui bemused. _ Was he allowed to phrase them as such? _No matter, because to him, they are the family he knew. 

However, it did not mean he should keep spoiling the one who still refused to leave his quarters. Senior Wei had decided to stay longer than the permitted visiting hours. Earlier today, he even threatened to expose their little scheme to HanGuang Jun if they didn’t provide him with unlimited supplies of Emperor's Smile. Drinking wine in their quarters was one matter, but Senior Wei didn’t want to drink alone. 

Thus why, into the wee hours, Yiling Laozu, along with Lan Jingyi and after the latter arrival of Jin Gongzi, all three had drunk themselves to oblivion. Lan SiZhui himself was saved from the pressure because Wei Wuxian demanded him to play his Guqin. Still, no matter how many songs he played, Wei Wuxian was not satisfied. After playing all the songs he knew, Lan SiZhui finally asked what song Senior Wei wanted to hear. Of course, he didn’t get the answer he sought, because Wei Wuxian didn’t know the name of the song either. 

Meanwhile, Lan Jingyi and Jin Ling, after countless bottles had gotten into another round of incoherent arguments. Not surprisingly, this led to a physical altercation, again forcing Lan SiZhui to throw them out before they could damage his room. Luckily, they took their fight elsewhere as they were told. 

“Senior Wei?” Lan SiZhui called the name gently after the boys left. 

“What is it A Yuan?” Wei Wuxian smiled, intoxicated, he was unaware of the juvenile argument from a moment ago. “You stopped playing already?” 

Lan SiZhui had stopped playing for quite some time when he realized Wei Wuxian was humming a familiar melody. _ Hold on...isn’t that the song he played before at Dafan Mountain? How could he not know the name? And isn’t this HanGuang Jun’s song? _

Another lesson he learned today, but Lan SiZhui knew it wouldn’t be the last lesson, especially regarding Yiling Laozu and HanGuang Jun’s past. 

“Senior Wei, I think it’s best for you to return to HanGuang Jun’s...I-I meant your quarters.”

“What?” Wei Wuxian turned to him with a pout. “You don’t welcome me.” 

Lan SiZhui quickly explained, “No, that’s not what I meant. I think HanGuang Jun is probably waiting for you to return.” 

_ HanGuang Jun most likely won’t rest until you return to his quarters… _Lan SiZhui stewed in his head. 

Wei Wuxian tried to pour himself more wine, but the grumpy drunk still hadn’t figured out that the jar was emptied some time ago. Frustrated, he resumed their conversation, “I doubt he's waiting for me. HanGuang Jun is still upset about who knows what it is this time. Most likely he'll kick me off the bed if I try to climb on. A Yuan, can't you let me sleep here tonight?” 

Lan Sizhui’s long lashes blink more than he could count. _ Are they really sharing a bed? _His lack of response was of course misinterpreted. 

“A Yuan, how could you? I raised you, didn’t I? Why are you on his side?” Wei Wuxian suddenly threw his unwarranted attacks. “Fine, HanGuang Jun was the one who raised you to adulthood, but doesn’t our history matter?” 

“Well…” 

Living near HanGuang Jun, Lan SiZhui had the opportunity to observe his benefactor in closer proximity than others. As he grew older, Lan SiZhui couldn't help but ponder, because every so often, he remembered those moments thought to be insignificant. Gusu Lan Sect walls and banners may be covered with mandated rules, but there were times when HanGuang Jun chose not to punish the child he raised. 

Raised among rabbits, surrounded by Gusu brothers-in-arms, Lan SiZhui was indeed fortunate, compared to his family of daikon farmers. The child, nearly lost among the rubble, was brought back to the paradise of Gusu. 

_ Why did HanGuang Jun save him, besides being a man of compassion? _ When others sought to exterminate his clan, the savior arrived on the forbidden land all on his own. W _ hat was he looking for? _

The answer becomes more obvious by each passing day. It was never a what,_ but a who. _

The truth could not be denied when the Cultivation pair, reminiscent of the Sun and Moon, stood side by side. Like the passing celestial orbs in the sky, one may not exist without the other, because living without your other half, _ would that be living at all? _

While the world cursed for the eternal damnation of Yiling Laozu, HanGuang Jun, the purest Jade of Gusu Lan, had patiently waited for that person. 

The person who had passed out, at the moment, and of this time; among the peanut shells and jars of wine. While the other called out, the name of the child they raised, who never had his doubt. 

“A Yuan.” 

HanGuang Jun had appeared far later than expected. Entering the room without a sound, he took in the sight. Lan SiZhui swore he saw a glimmer of a smile from his face. _ Or was he imagining it? There was no way Lan Wangji would have smiled after catching them breaking Gusu’s rules of no alcohol! _

Stomped, bewildered, Lan SiZhui rushed to explain, “Han-HanGuang Jun...You see...Senior Wei...he…he is…,” But with a quick glance from the cold Jade, the youth went mute. 

Unbeknownst to the intoxicated man, Wei Wuxian had been murmuring HanGuang Jun’s personal name through his drunken talks. This time, Lan Wangji's eyes lifted, with a touch of yearning. He went to Wei Wuxian’s side, but his gaze was undecided. The act was brief, but felt long-lasting as he brushed the loose strands of hair from the other’s red-flushed face. Lingering enough for his features to soften, without a word, Lan Wangji helped his Cultivation Partner out of Lan SiZhui’s room. 

Only after they left did Lan SiZhui crack a smile. _ His seniors, his saviors, his fathers.... _even to this day, had not found their way. One-sided, but it was not, yet, only the other was oblivious of their transparent love knot. 

To be Continued...


	8. Chapter 7 - "Gusu Part 5"

_ The Blue Jade of Gusu _ was a man who barely spoke. Only out of necessity would he say a word or more. 

Rarely could others read HanGuang Jun’s thoughts, but more difficult was his intentions. At most a few astute individuals could communicate on his behalf.

A half dozen so far. 

A generous number, especially, most dreaded close proximity with the chilled Jade, as his gaze was no different than the sharpness of Bichen’s blade. The ultimate goal of those without fear of death was to read HanGuang Jun’s thoughts. The chance to achieve high cultivation depended on their ability to act on the behalf of the stoic man. Especially when their Master, also known as the Chief Cultivator, still had not uttered a single word since the arrival of Sect Leader of Yunmeng Jiang Sect, _ Master Jiang Cheng. _

Between HanGuang Jun and the Jiang Sect Leader, the silent battle didn’t last long, especially considering the latter’s temperament. 

“Where is he?” Jiang Cheng demanded irritably, disregarding all niceties. A habitual behavior between the two leaders. Since Jin Ling, the Juvenile head of Lanling Jin Sect was standing behind his uncle, the ‘he' was obvious. 

Other than Jin Gongzi, his beloved nephew, no one could have Jiang Sect Leader’s full attention. The man's obsession to rid himself of Yiling Laozu’s existence, despite killing him once, was fading.  _ Had he changed his mind since the battle at GuiYang temple?  _

The Disciples’ postures instinctively reacted on their own, ready to battle if the first strike was dealt. Luckily Lan Jingji was not present, because Lan SiZhui had tactically kept him away, with a bit of physical force to persuade him to stay by Senior Wei’s side during this precarious meeting. Lan Jingyi’s uncontrolled outbursts may have its uses at times, but not today. 

Meanwhile, the remaining well-trained disciples kept their emotions at bay, focused their attention on what the imposing Sect Leader might say. However, a few did steal a glance at Lan Wangji, whose eyes may appear to focus on his opponent, yet, at the same time did not appear to look at the Sect Leader at all. 

Unsurprising to the Disciples of Gusu, HanGuang Jun did not answer nor did he react. If not for their presence, Jiang Cheng might as well be an invisible being before their Master’s sight. 

Lan SiZhui, the most level headed Disciple among them, steeled himself as he took a tentative step forward and, answered on HanGuang Jun’s behalf, “Sect Leader Jiang Cheng, at the moment, Senior Wei is still recuperating at the Silent Hall.” 

Jiang Cheng’s jaw tightened, yet his dark aura had always been his best feature. The shadows of past and present, followed this man wherever he went. The Master of Lotus Pier refused to bow down to others. He may not be the most powerful cultivator, but his temperament was on par with his late mother. Madame Yu, according to Jin Ling, who only heard through rumors among his elder, given he never had the chance to meet his late grandmother to be a reliable source. 

“Bring Wei Wuxian out,” Jiang Cheng ordered, but the Disciples were not sure if the instruction was at HanGuang Jun, or themselves. Their Master, after all, is the Chief Cultivator. 

_ What does he want with Yiling Laozu to travel this far? _ Wondered the bunnies of Gusu. 

Lan SiZhui did not need to look at HanGuang Jun to deduce his displeasure of the Sect Leader's demand. From his recollection, the two men had never been on friendly terms. Their rivalry, if one called it that, including the current tension at present, involves the missing man of the hour. Their only connection, and their mutual obsession, which neither to this day could let go of. 

Of course, Sect Leader’s instruction was followed by silence, invoking the wrath of the _ Fiery Purple Lotus _ from across the room.  _ Zidian _ , Jiang Sect's family heirloom from his finger, sparkled brightly, but did not transform. Kept under control, at least for the time being. 

“You may be a Chief Cultivator, but I am his martial brother. Stop using your boys to do your dirty work. You can talk, can’t you? HanGuang Jun, I don’t give a damn who you are. Chief Cultivator or otherwise. I never have. Send him out now, I need to speak to him. As his only family, I have my rights!”

As tension rose, Lan SiZhui hurriedly tried to intercede, “Sect Leader, we can make an arrangement....”

“Shut it, boy!” Jiang Cheng snapped. “Children should not be interfering with adult matters. And here I thought Gusu Lan Sect with your thousands of rules would have taught you not to interrupt your elders!”

Having turned the tables on the Disciples, Jiang Cheng attacked his true opponent. “HanGuang Jun, you’re only making it difficult because you know he won’t stay with you if I ask him to come with me,” Sect Leader Jiang Cheng sneered. “Wei Wuxian is not the same as you. Another 16 years, he still won’t be yours. No matter how long you wait. Even if you try to tie him here, he won’t be staying.” 

Lan Sizhui could have sworn he felt Lan Wangji’s hand on Bichen tighten. A flash of blue sparked from the blade at the corner of his eye. If the two leaders do battle, there is no way he could keep this quiet from Senior Wei. 

_ On second thought, maybe it would have been better if Lan Jingyi was here.  _

“How do I know?” Jiang Cheng snickered at the man who still refused to show he was provoked. “Only an idiot like Wei Wuxian could not see what’s obvious. You see, despite his wild nature, he’s still innocent in these matters. If he felt anything for you, he would have accepted your feelings. Your hesitancy only means he has not. Am I right?” he jeered, his eyes lit up with renewed revelation, due to lack of response. “HanGuang Jun, who was never fazed by others, yet...as I come to realize, your loath for me was nothing but fear.” 

Lan SiZhui felt it, everyone saw it. The moment HanGuang Jun's gaze lifted, his sharped eyes locked on to the Sect Leader’s.  _ Could this be the first time their Master looked at Master Jiang Cheng, instead of through him? _

Having caught the unwavering man’s attention for the first time in decades, Jiang Cheng commanded the dumbfounded rabbits, “Leave us!” 

But despite his threatening aura, no one responded, nor would they dare to act, except of course Lan SiZhui, who knew it was time for them to depart. 

“HanGuang Jun?” the youth turned to his Master. 

Lan Wangji gave his approval with barely a recognizable nod and the youths quickly ushered out. 

Since he was the last one to depart, Lan SiZhui closed the door for their privacy. He couldn’t help but crack a smile at the earlier sight of Jin Ling Gongzi making his escape like the Devil was upon him. His Uncle, Jiang Cheng was a scary man, but Lan SiZhui's adopted father was no saint either. 

In truth, adolescents like them should not interfere when it comes to their Elders' business. 

There could be bloodshed today, it would be better for them to make preparation in case a battle came to fruition. With that thought, Lan SiZhui had only taken a few backward steps from the door, when his back bumped into _ someone!  _

_ Senior Wei! _ Lan SiZhui almost blurted out, but a hand covered his mouth, as the other hand gestured to him to be quiet. 

_ How long had he been listening?  _ The wide-eyed Lan SiZhui wanted to know, but this time, Senior Wei motioned him to leave. _ Reluctantly… _ .and frightfully, he had to comply with the full knowledge that the two Leaders inside are still unaware of the person they’re fighting over is now eavesdropping on them. 

Which begs the question, even though eavesdropping is one of the thousand-plus rules that’s not allowed at Cloud Recesses,  _ would he be punished for allowing others to eavesdrop?  _

Lan SiZhui left the courtyard with those puzzling thoughts, hoping the latter would not come true. 

  
  


*********************

  
  
  


_ Jealousy _ , a lowly emotion he'd been taught.

The dark feeling could consume even the most rational mind. Rarely would Lan Gongzi of Gusu succumb to  _ drinking vinegar. _ The potent smell was maddening, but he couldn’t help it. 

That person would plague his thoughts and his dreams, resurfacing again during his waking hours. Memories of the past resurfaced -- the arms that draped over others, the smiles he nonchalantly gave away. Those affectionate actions shown to passersby, at the same time could squeeze the heart that should be made of ice. It did not crumble but melted, and the pain was all too real. 

Only _ ‘he’  _ could make his heart skip, then beat again, but faster than before. Every moment, each time, without fail. Innocent,  _ thoughtless _ ...those gestures were, but they were treasured time etched in his memories...his heart. 

So was the sour with a touch of a bitter taste, given by the man before him more than anyone else. Countless others had made him sample the vinegar sip, but only Jiang Cheng made him choke. Wei Wuxian’s martial brother, his adoptive Didi, rarely had he acted as the youngest of the siblings, besides the lack of inner maturity. 

The jealous brother who should have stood by Wei Wuxian’s side against unjust accusations. The beloved brother to which Wei Ying sacrificed his golden core to. The very same brother who took his life on the fiery cliff despite Lan Wangji’s pleas. 

The face that filled him with anxiety, fear, and  _ dread _ . Jiang Cheng, who had hovered over them, with the sword in hand. Missed, upon the first strike, nearly cutting Lan Wangji’s arm on the cliff’s edge. But Wei Ying saw, _ knew... _ and acted all on his own. Without reservation, or a second thought. He chose to pull away from that desperate grasp and fall to his death. 

_ Forgive and forget _ , HanGuang Jun could never do. When that nightmare never ceases, the present becomes the past. Once the past catches up, so did the words he had kept mum.

“Nightless City, did you yield?” the accusation was brought forth, making the other man pause. 

A slight hesitation followed, but his words were resolute. “I cannot change what was done,” Jiang Cheng answered calmly. “I won’t blame you for being angry all these years. Nor could you blame me for my anger towards him. But lucky for both of us, he’s alive, and the person he needs is me.” 

Lan Wangji’s brows lifted at that statement. “Where have you been?” 

“Lan Er Gongzi,” Jiang Cheng said without hiding his disdain, “You haven’t left Gusu until recently either. I am not the only one who kept his distance. We both did. However, unlike you who just stayed on this mountain pining away for something you can never have, I’ve been searching for a way to save that idiot brother of mine.” 

For the second time in HanGuang Jun’s life, Jiang Cheng had his full attention.  _ He couldn’t mean...? _

“Are you referring...” 

“His golden core? Aahh, yes...” Jiang Cheng cut him off with a triumphant grin on his arrogant face. “I’ll be damned if I have to owe him for the rest of my life. If you want Wei Wuxian to have his Golden Core restored, release him to me.” 

“No.” 

Spoken Instinctively, but it was more than that. He never wanted to give Wei Ying to anyone. And of all people, this man. The one who never stopped reminding Wei Wuxian of his faults and failures.  _ How can he, Lan Wangji, possibly allow history to repeat itself? _ Wei Ying had endured enough. He should be kept safe, sheltered from all harm from this unforgiving world. 

“What?” Jiang Cheng asked, an unbelievable expression crossed his face. He had underestimated his opponent again, as he had many times before. 

“I won’t give him to you,” Lan Wangji answered, voice lowered with an eerie calmness that others fear. 

Jiang Cheng would have to defeat him, and that would not be possible, unless the sun decided to rise from the west. They both knew their own strengths, but even if they were equal, the one who has more to lose will still be the victor. 

“Did you not hear what I said?” Jiang Cheng growled. “I could restore Wei Wuxian’s golden core. He won’t be vulnerable like he is now. Despite his skills, he’s still powerless against direct attacks. Lin Jing already told me he’s been bedridden for days, and is still recuperating after being snatched away from some damn three-legged crow!” 

Lan Wangji’s brows furrowed at the last sentence. He felt a bit of satisfaction that Jiang Cheng was also deceived by those children. However, Lan Wangji refused to disclose the real reason why Wei Ying was feverish for days.

“There’s no assurance of success,” HanGuang Jun clarified, then followed, “You have not confirmed the method for restoration. ”

Jiang Cheng exploded, “Why the FUCK do I have to answer to you!” 

“He could’ve died the first time,” Lan Wangji reminded. “And he did die at your hands.” 

“Don’t you think I am not aware of that? That is why I spent 18 moons trying to find a way for him to have his core restored! Once Wei Wuxian knows he could have a Golden Core again, he would agree to it.” 

“He would,” Lan Wangji agreed reluctantly, “Wei Ying chose to give up his core for you in the past. To appease your guilt now, he would risk his life again if you ask.”

“It won’t fail, I can guarantee it with my life,” Jiang Cheng vowed, but still, HanGuang Jun only stared at him silently and was about to shift his eyes away, when Jiang Cheng muttered under this breath before admitting, “Because...I found her.” 

“Who?” 

“The most powerful medical doctor of the Cultivation World. Who else could it be if not Wen Qing?” 

Jiang Cheng’s words barely registered when someone crashed into the room. Within a flash, the intruder grabbed onto Jiang Cheng. 

“What did you say? Wen Qing? Wen Qing is alive?” Wei Wuxian asked, his body visibly shaking from the news, caught between excitement and concern. 

“See what you made me do? It was supposed to be a surprise! HanGuang Jun, you just had to ruin it! ” Jiang Cheng angrily broke away from the painful grip and shouted, “And you! Wei Wuxian! What the hell are you wearing?”

“Why does it matter what I am wearing?” Wei Wuxian frowned at the question. “I want to see Wen Qing. Tell me...” 

Instead of listening, Jiang Cheng took in the sight of Wei Wuxian’s clothes. Gusu Sect garb, not the same as the Disciples here, but it was still very similar to their school days. His face turned even redder and shouted, “You’re not a student here anymore. That was over a dozen years ago. You’re Yiling Laozu! Yiling Laozu, do you hear me? Why are you embarrassing your title like this? And where are your clothes?” 

“Jiang Cheng, are you even listening to me?” asked Wei Wuxian, who didn't seem to catch the drift either. While Lan Wangyi and his Brother, Lan Xichen, never had issues with communication, when neither barely spoke. How these two, with their endless chatter managed to communicate in the past is a mystery.

“I want to know about Wen Qing. Where is she?” Wei Wuxian persisted, closing in on his martial brother, but Jiang Cheng backed away and stood his ground on the matter. 

“I am not telling you anything until you change out of that mourning Gusu outfit! That’s what you called them back then, don’t you remember?” 

“Fine, fine, I’ll take them off!” Wei Wuxian began to strip off his clothes faster than Lan Wangji could react. 

_ He’s stripping again!  _ Lan Wangji’s inner thoughts shouted. Nearly overcoming his senses, as the urge to hide this half dress man away almost made him snapped. 

The outer layers were removed at lightning speed, then the next, down to only a thin layer of white silk. Flipping his hair over his shoulders after shaking off the layers, Wei Wuxian asked, “There, are you satisfied? Jiang Cheng, now tell where…”

“You’re still wearing white! Shit! Those aren’t even your undergarments,” Jiang Cheng exclaimed, his face red with fury, but now had turned accusingly at Lan Wangji. 

“Jiang Cheng, you can’t be serious? I am not stripping any further, unless you want to see my naked ass. Now tell me where….Uh...Lan Zhan? What are you doing?” Wei Wuxian was flabbergasted upon realizing Lan Wang had draped the outer robe over his shoulders. 

“Cover yourself,” Lan Wangji answered firmly. Moving closer, he adjusted the robe in place. The silk undergarments were thinner than most, and in the light, the outline was visible. 

“Umm...Lan Zhan, I’ve recovered already,” Wei Wuxian's face colored slightly pink from their proximity. Even so, he did not push Lan Wangji away, as he had grown used to his attention. Yet, unknowingly, his eyes slightly averted. “There’s no need to...” 

“Cover yourself,” Lan Wangji repeated, leaving no room to argue when it came to Wei Ying’s well being. Although this time, his motivation was no different than marking one’s territory. 

Thus inducing raging eyes still set upon them because Jiang Cheng’s presence was completely ignored whenever the latter spoke. Jiang Cheng cursed again, leaving no question of how Jin Ling has such a foul mouth at such a young age. He took one step towards them, but Lan Wangji only pulled Wei Ying closer as he readjusted the robe again. Not shielding him completely, but his movements were obvious. He would fight him if Jiang Cheng tried to take what was his. 

At the crossroads, the two men silently battled. But neither were aware they were both sharing the  _ same  _ bowl of vinegar. 

Jiang Cheng immediately changed tactics. “Wei Wuxian, come back to our home.” 

Immediately, Wei Wuxian’s attention caught, as one who knew him well. “Our home?” he echoed for verification. 

Knowing his brother, Jiang Cheng made his offer, “Come back with me, and you’ll get your answer. Wen Qing is there. You want to see her again, don’t you?”

Wei Ying’s face flickered, then quickly changed to longing with a bit of sorrow, but earnest nonetheless…

_ He nodded... _

_ Lan Wangji’s mind began to roar. Even if he were to scream out loud, would they even hear? _ Only by Jiang Cheng’s request would Wei Ying do anything he asked. His life, his future, in the hands of the man who took it not once... _ twice! \ _

_Would he have to endure the same pain again? Would he return? Survive? _

_ Further, further, Wei Ying drifted away, _

_ The brotherly banter had come to play.  _

_ Barriers which they were,  _

_ History had reoccurred.  _

_ Jealousy… _

_ A lowly emotion indeed... _

_ To Be Continued... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chī cù means ‘to drink vinegar’ = Jealously 
> 
> Author's Note: I know I know, my chapter was delayed for weeks! I assured you I plan to finish all my stories, no matter how long it may take. As readers, you may be stuck with me for years considering how much of a perfectionist I am when it comes to posting. 
> 
> Meanwhile, many things happened, including the COVID-19 spreading all over the world and AO3 drama from app to China banned. Work and classes are still overloaded, but a few days ago my location is enforcing self-quarantine, which means I may be able to post more works. 
> 
> However, my outdated amateur website is in desperate need of revamping, due to changes made for the new blog program by April 1st, which means I will be busy updating instead if I am not writing. 
> 
> Thanks, everyone for reading, commenting, subscribing, following, and advertising my stories. I appreciate all the love from readers, even if I am not replying as often as I should. Stay safe and healthy! 
> 
> ~MiniOrchid


	9. Chapter 8 - "Lotus Pier Part 1"

When he arrived at Cloud Recesses, Jiang Cheng was ready to snatch back his brother from Lan Er Gongzi, who never hid the fact he planned to lock up Wei Wuxian at Cloud Recesses. The majority elected Chief Cultivator, who Jiang Cheng didn’t cast a vote for, immediately abused his powers by forbidding anyone from touching Yiling Laozu soon after he obtained the position. 

The whole Cultivation World didn’t bat an eye, and even if they did, the Chief Cultivator wouldn’t have given a damn. An action that speaks louder than words. 

Yet, with all HanGuang Jun’s powers and authority, he still could not win the heart of the wayward rabbit who chose to run back to his burrow, Lotus Pier. The home Wei Wuxian could never deny. The playing field should be on Jiang Cheng’s side. 

As the Sect Leader of Yunmeng Jiang, he had all the intention for the situation to stay under his control, but it didn’t take long for him to recall that when it comes to Wei Wuxian, it is simply impossible. Instead of packing his belongings and following Jiang Cheng back immediately, Wei Wuxian said he still has business to attend to and tells him to wait for his arrival. 

He waited, and waited, but Wei Wuxian was still Wei Wuxian. Yiling Laozu didn’t show up until after three days’ time, and with an uninvited guest, fully aware of the host’s disapproval. 

Jiang Cheng resisted his urge to growl at the unofficial cultivation pair in front of the entrance, but his objection was obvious when he grimly asked, “Why is he here?” 

Yiling Laozu had not improved the slightest from past or present, with the White Knight who is never far behind. It irks Jiang Cheng further when neither asks permission from the Sect Leader of Lotus Pier, not surprisingly,_ because when have they ever? _

Wei Wuxian was all smiles as he explained, “Lan Zhan said he wants to visit my hometown. I promised him the lotus seeds here are better than those from other lotus lakes. He wouldn’t believe me, so of course, I have to prove him wrong. Jiang Cheng, our reputation is at stake here. If the Chief Cultivator advertises our clan’s lotus seeds, we can sell them for a higher price, bringing fortune to our Sect....” 

Jiang Cheng’s brows lifted at Wei Wuxian’s usual rambling, his mind barely comprehending the logic behind the obvious excuse. Irritably, he remarked, “He can talk?” 

“Of course he does! Say something Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian nudged the stoic man beside him.

“Mmm,” HanGuang Jun answered emotionlessly, without the slightest hint of acknowledging the presence of the Sect Leader of Yunneng Jiang. 

Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes at the aloof response, and wondered if there was anything Lan Wangji won’t do for his clueless brother. What’s so obvious to the rest of the world, Wei Wuxian still remains deaf and blind to, remarkably even after he eavesdropped on them at Cloud Recesses. _ Could it be because he fell too many times from climbing trees as a kid? _

“We have no extra room,” Jiang Cheng habitually tried to argue, which never goes well for him, because he should know by now that Wei Wuxian always has his way. 

“Lan Zhan can stay with me,” Wei Wuxian offered cheerfully. Unaware that both men had stiffened, but of different natures. 

“No need, we do have extra rooms,” Jiang Cheng quickly informed. 

“But, you just said we didn’t,” Wei Wuxian reminded him. 

“I meant we didn’t have one prepared yet,” Jiang Cheng clarified between gritted teeth. “I didn’t know we would have an extra guest.”

“Just as I told Lan Zhan, Lotus Pier always has extra rooms. Now that our accommodations are resolved, can we see Wen Qing? Where is she now?” 

Jiang Cheng hesitated, the subtle change was obvious to the brother who could always read him well. Wei Wuxian shortened their distance and grabbed on to his arm. 

“Jiang Cheng, where is she?” Wei Wuxian asked again. 

Jiang Cheng swallowed uncomfortably, “She’s in Jiejie’s old room.”

The abandoned room was the best choice, because it was only across the courtyard from his own. For many nights, he had stood guard in his room, half fearing she would vanish. He could not lose her, not now, not ever. Jiang Cheng had to make many promises, all of which he planned to keep, so she would not disappear again. But she hadn’t, she stayed. 

“What’s wrong, Jiang Cheng?” Wei Wuxian asked, sensing the thickening anxiety. “You can tell me, is she okay?” 

Although try as he might, there were things that he could never change. Nor could he atone for. 

“I...I need to tell you something first.” 

  
  
  


*******************

  
  


Three months ago, an anonymous letter had arrived. 

There were no marks or seals to indicate its origin. The sender may be mysterious, but what was more alarming were the words. They were a lure to the recipient whose dream was shattered long ago. _ But could it just be a deception? _

For a man who had lost more than he had gained, the thought of having her back, alive, well...it was only a delusion, he had convinced himself. She perished with her brother, they said. All those years, Jiang Cheng had thought she truly was gone. The great fire from afar diminished by the time he arrived. On those steps he took, the one who waited too long, the higher he climbed, guilt more heavily weighed. 

Each time he was too late, every catastrophe he was not there._ Why? _ All the women whom he had loved, died because he was powerless. Even with the position he had achieved, in the end, he was still that helpless boy who couldn’t even secure his parent’s bodies. 

Clenching the letter in his hand, hope rose. 

_ Is this a gift from the heavens above? A second chance? _

For once in Jiang Cheng’s life, he did not ponder further. He spent all his life overthinking every move he took. 

Actions before thoughts. Wei Wuxian had been that kind of person all his life. It was time Jiang Cheng should do the same. 

Following those instructions, he traveled night and day. Alone, because this may be too good to be true, as there was no proof or guarantee. This journey he had to take on his own. If anything, even if this was a needle in the depth of the sea, he had to try. 

Because if this was true, and Wen Qing’s alive,_ what would he do? _

No matter, Jiang Cheng soon realized. Even if she would never forgive him, he would spend the rest of his life paying for his inaction. 

When he found her, deep in the northern mountain, Wen Qing was still the gentle doctor healing others, peacefully away from the cultivation world. 

Nothing had changed, she was intact and unharmed. Or so he thought until he realized never would he ever be able to hear the voice of her forgiveness. 

  
  


*********************

  
  


_ Alone, _ Wei Wuxian had paused at Shijie’s old room, unable to enter for quite some time. What Jiang Cheng said was all true, he had no doubt. 

He still remembered when Wen Qing walked away with Wen Ning after restraining him with her acupuncture needles. Even in rags, her elegant appearance and inner beauty shone, but Wen Qing was not just beautiful, but a rare exception from Wen Sect. A savior of her Clan, but also the one who led them to their doom. 

All because they wanted to repay a debt that was never called on. Wei Wuxian, who brought doom to anyone who tried to protect him, repeatedly built the karma for his sins. For a moment, he was paralyzed from guilt._ Does he have the right to see her again? Asking for her help? _

His hands shook, then placed themselves on the door handle. Taking a deep breath, he pulled it open, yet his heart still stopped. 

“Wen Qing.” 

The table was covered with medicinal plants and books as she rolled herbs in her hands. Wen Qing had never changed. Upon hearing her name, she turned to face the guest at her door. Wen Qing was the same, slightly older, but still years younger by Jiang Cheng’s appearance.

_ Wei Wuxian, _she mouthed, yet, as expected, no sound came out. Tears swelled in her eyes, but a smile spread. The lady of Wen, the fire that once was, her look, the aura, even the red dress she wore. 

Wei Wuxian rushed towards her, not wanting her to stand on his behalf. Wei Wuxian knelt in front of her, no different than when he was with Shijie, he grabbed her hands in his. 

Tears stung his eyes, “Wen Qing. Wen Qing, it’s really you? I know Jiang Cheng wouldn’t lie to me, but I still couldn’t believe it. Wen Qing, I’m sorry I was too late. It was all my fault.” 

Wen Qing soundlessly mouthed words, which seemed to say it wasn’t his fault. 

“Yes it was. If not for me, you wouldn’t lose your voice. You fell into Meng Yao's hands. He did this to you. I wasn't there...I...”

If it was not because of him, Jin Guangyao wouldn't have had the opportunity to take the Wen Siblings and keep them under his control. He didn’t kill them, but they were kept under his thumb to do as he pleased. Who knows what Wen Qing had to endure during her imprisonment. Tough as she is, she would probably never disclose the hardship of her life. She never did before, she wouldn’t even now. 

Wen Qing shook her head, squeezing his hand harder. 

Falling deeper to his own abyss, Wei Wuxian argued, “But it is my fault. Everyone, your Clan. They all died because of me. I promised to protect everyone, I didn't keep my word. Granny, uncle, everyone died because I thought I was powerful, but I wasn't. I'm--OW OW OW!!! That hurts! Stop! Lan Zhan!” 

Wei Wuxian's cries of pain caused Lan Wangji to rush into the private room, but stopped in his tracks at the sight before him. 

“Wei Ying?” 

Jiang Cheng was not far behind and was also stunned. 

"Wen Qing?" 

Wen Qing, who never had much patience when it comes to Wei Wuxian’s antics or self-loathing seemed to return to her old ways. Three long shiny needles were embedded in his arm. Her method of shutting him up had never changed. 

It’s not that the two Sect Leaders didn’t want to act, but both men have a deep respect for Wen Qing, and even if they tried to interfere, there was a higher chance Wei Wuxian would be in more agony since the needles were still in her hand. 

“What did you do?” Jiang Cheng scowled at the man in pain, not knowing whether to cry or laugh at this point. 

“How would I know? She likes stabbing me, it’s her joy in life,” Wei Wuxian grimaced, grinding his teeth. 

His answer however, caused Wen Qing to narrow her eyes in disapproval. She pressed the needles deeper. 

“Ow, ow, ow! I’m sorry, I know why! I’m the idiot. Wen Qing please, take the needles out, I won’t argue with you again. Please…”

Wen Qing mouthed again, but this time it seemed like she said_ are you going to be obedient? _

“Yes, I will be a good boy. Jiejie, goddess, Doctor Wen I will listen to whatever you say! Let me go,” Yiling Laozu, the most feared cultivator aside from HanGuang Jun, begged for his life. Wei Wuxian thanked his lucky stars none of the juniors were around to witness his humiliation. 

Once the needles were retracted, Wei Wuxian was pulled up by Lan Wangji so fast, he almost fell into his arms. Lan Er Gongzi, ignoring the others' presence, unstrapped Wei Wuxian’s wrist collar and pulled away the sleeve. His anxious eyes searched for visible injuries, but there were none. Wen Qing’s specialty when it comes to hiding her attacks. 

No trace left behind. Luckily for Wei Wuxian, she didn’t mean any harm. 

“Lan Zhan, I’m okay,” Wei Wuxian assured, colored from embarrassment for calling out his name earlier, a habit he could never break. “Wen Qing and I play this game all the time. She never hurts me...much…,” Wei Wuxian smiled to ease the other man’s tension. 

Lan Wangji glared back, displeased as he turned to face Wen Qing with a frown, who simply smiled back. Jiang Cheng hurried to Wen Qing's side with a protective posture, as though he was preparing to fight with HanGuang Jun if the latter wanted to take it out on Wen Qing.

Wei Wuxian, taking the cue from his brother, dragged Lan Wangji to sit on the opposite end. To diffuse the tension before a battle ensued, he quickly explained, “I should know by now not to argue with Wen Qing, she’s still as feisty as ever.”

“Why would you argue with someone who can’t speak?” Jiang Cheng asked, with a slight hint of anger in his tone. 

“I was stupid,” Wei Wuxian agreed as he tied back the straps to his wrist collar. “I didn’t think she would return to her habit of stabbing me so soon after our tearful reunion.” 

“Tearful?” Jiang Cheng laughed, unaware he was already hooked by Wei Wuxian’s tactic. 

Wei Wuxian clarified, “Emotional.” 

“You’re still a cry baby,” he countered. 

“I am not.” 

Jiang Cheng accused, “Your eyes are red!” 

“Your eyes would be red too, if she stabbed you.” 

“She never stabbed me,” Jiang Cheng proudly declared. 

“Then you’re not as close as you think you are,” Wei Wuxian taunted. “She only stabs people she likes. You should work harder to be stabbed by her.” 

“You--” 

“It’s true, I can give you some tips to receive Wen Qing’s loving needles,” Wei Wuxian offered. 

“Shut up! You’re the last person I would get tips from. Even the children would agree with me.” 

“May I remind you I won many hearts in my days,” Wei Wuxian said with a smug air. 

“As I recall, you never succeeded,” Jiang Cheng scratched his chin at the thought. “ Unless you have someone right now?” 

“....” 

Jiang Cheng smirked. “Can’t answer?” 

“What are you two doing?” Wei Wuxian quickly changed the topic. 

His attention was now on Lan Wangji and Wen Qing who were communicating through writing and passing the same paper across from each other. He grabbed the slip they had been transferring back and forth during the siblings' battle of words. 

Their words were easily recognized. Lan Wangji’s style was perfection to the extreme, with every word identically without fault. Meanwhile, Wen Qing’s style was quick and efficient like all healers of the cultivation world when it comes to their prescriptions. 

_ Can you help Wei Ying revive his Golden Core? _

_ It’s still experimental, but highly possible. _

_ What do you need? _

_ Living Deads. _

_ Alive or dead? _

_ Alive, I need their core intact. _

  
  


With dawning comprehension of the knowledge before him, Wei Wuxian blanched. Crumpling the paper in his hand, he firmly stated, “No, I won’t do it.” 

_To be continued..._


	10. Chapter 9 - "Lotus Pier Part 2"

In the words of Wen Qing,_ Lady Doctor of Qishen Wen Sec _t, more accurately of Wen Clan: 

Jin Guangyao had kept her alive because she had a purpose to serve. Given his upbringing, a weak core was inevitable compared to his peers. To keep her under his control, he threatened the life of her Wen Ning, her brother. All those years living under his surveillance, she tried hard not to succeed, all-the-while keeping the most crucial observations to herself. 

But keeping such knowledge required a price. A time of unknown past, not long, her voice taken before he could ask. 

Jin Guangyao sought cultivators to create his living corpses. Although dead, their core is still as powerful as it was while living, given their powers that could destroy a whole army However, those cores are tainted by resentment energy. Only a portion could be preserved, barely a seedling in most cases, or none at all. Once gathered, fusing the fragmented cores is highly possible, Wen Qing explained. The more intact the core, the fewer living corpses they have to secure. 

Unfortunately, there are not many highly cultivated corpses among the living dead since Jin Guangyao and Xue Yang’s deaths. Quality over quantity, but oftentimes, the choices were poor. The quicker they captured the selected powerful living corpses, the sooner they could create a golden core for Wei Wuxian. 

While HanGuang Jun was ecstatic by the news, Wei Wuxian, unlike his usual talkative self, had left earlier without further words. It did not take long for Lan Wangji to find his solemn rabbit with a bottle of wine in his hand, sitting above atop a tree branch overlooking the Lotus Pier from the half-moon light. It did not escape him that there were several wine jars, most likely empty, under the tree.The person below didn’t want to disturb, _ nor could he leave _. 

_ This moment, this time, their past and present had aligned. _

Lan Wangji understood the ramifications of Wen Qing’s words, yet, he could not let go of the possibilities. Not because he couldn’t protect the one he held dear, but Wei Wuxian never wanted to be protected. Once a cultivator of the blade, the Master of Suibian, at present, was unable to fight with his sword. No different than being a cripple of the cultivation world. 

Miraculously, Wei Ying held on. Being a villain of the past and a hero of the present, he disregarded the discontented, ignored attacks of degradation from the cruelest words. Persisted because he could not conform. 

_ His choice, his actions, as unorthodox as they were, _

_ However, he was never deterred. _

_ With each step forward, continually, he moves, _

_ Despite those weighted shackles of reprove. _

_ This man acted free from constraints, _

_ Through all the complaints. _

_ Despite their persistence, _

_ He made his choice to ignore their existence. _

_ Free, he was not, _

_ Still, he fought. _

Wei Wuxian had chosen such a path—neither black nor white, for there was no line in sight. From darkness, Yiling Laozu emerged. Although misled, Yiling Laozu’s reputation preceded. The fire that drew countless moths, yet, too close, they would burn. Many did, and they never learned. 

_ Who wouldn’t be jealous of such a man? _

Indeed, not with Jiang Cheng’s _ superiority _ complex. Thus, why did he _ need _ to have Wei Wuxian’s core restored or the Sect Leader of Jiang could never move past his guilt, or had it been shame? 

_ Nonetheless _ **, **without him, they wouldn’t have this chance, Lan Wangji irritably acknowledged. 

Far fetched, but still possible for the day, Suibian and Bichen could clash again. A swordsman may have many battles, but only the worthwhile opponent’s memories remain. 

“Lan Zhan, are you going to watch me all night?” Wei Wuxian asked from above, never taking his eyes away from the sky, he took another sip of wine. 

The gaze of the man below never faltered, Lan Wangji questioned, “Will you be up there all night?” 

“I asked you first,” Wei Wuxian chuckled slightly, as he adjusted the wine jar to his side. 

“My answer was given,” Lan Wangji replied solemnly. 

“Lan Zhan,” Wei Wuxian’s voice chirped suddenly. He turned to face the white figure from below, “Come up here.”

“Why?” Lan Wangji asked, knowing the answer but still playing along. The game had become a habit through the passage of time. Enabling himself to continue to pine. 

“I want to show you something,” Wei Wuxian said with a half-smile. He patted the tree branch to his side. 

Lan Wangji was elated, which caused his response to be delayed. This situation happened more than he would like to admit. Forever, questioning if the person above him was real. _ Did Wei Wuxian want him to come closer than where he presently was? _

“Lan Zhan?” 

“Mmn,” Lan Wangji nodded, then quickly took flight. Lightly, his feet gracefully touched the branch by Wei Wuxian’s side, _ but... _ he was unsure what to do next. Standing was natural; sitting down was another matter. As _ Lan Er Gongzi of Gusu _ , he was accustomed to meditation and proper posture when sitting for all occasions. HanGuang Jun, Lan Wangji, the other Blue Jade, in fact, from his knowledge, _ both Jades of Gusu never had in their life tried sitting on a tree branch! _

Lan Er Gongzi could only look down at Wei Wuxian with a blank expression. Instantly, his uneasiness was apparent to his other half, who couldn’t help but laugh at his predicament. 

“Don’t worry. You won’t fall off. I’ll make space for you.” Wei Wuxian cheerfully pulled him down. Side by side, their bodies pressed, more because the other had dragged him close. With nowhere to go, Lan Wangji’s body involuntarily froze. 

Not the first, not the last, a learned behavior from their past. He could only look ahead, away from the only person who ignites his fire. Thank goodness Wei Wuxian was too occupied with his childhood memories to take notice because he would chatter away whenever the atmosphere was silent. 

“I can’t tell you the number of times I fell off this tree,” Wei Wuxian laughed as he reminisced. “Once, I even hit my head and passed out. You see there,” Wei Wuxian pointed to a large old log by the stump below. “Shijie found me at the bottom and nursed me back to health. I never learned my lesson, though. I still climbed whenever I had the chance, despite how much Auntie scolded me for climbing trees after each fall. And over the hillside there. There’s this watering hole, but to enjoy it, we have to jump into the hole itself! During the summer, when Jiang Cheng and I were kids, we would go there to cool off. Of course, Madame Yu would chastise us over the danger even when it was just myself at the watering hole. I guess I am a forever disappointment to her,” Wei Wuxian concluded with a laugh, but his pained expression was evident. 

Tentatively listening, Lan Wangji realized -- Wei Ying, who never cares for others’ acceptance, the very Yiling Laozu who dismissed all authority of the cultivation world, whether they be true or false, to this day from the past comes the future -- only desired for one late person’s acknowledgment. 

_ Madame Yu _, the most feared woman of her time - not to all, but enough - even if it was just him. Wei Wuxian, to this day, still elevated her judgment above all others. 

“You were not,” Lan Wangji refuted, thoughtfully. 

The lost youth from the past, at present, asked. “What do you mean?”

“If Madame Yu did not care, would she have told you to stop?” He asked. From what Lan Wangji had heard of the legendary Madame Yu, Lady of Lotus Pier, she was a fierce mother. A protective Tiger mom, known across the cultivation world, for her lack of charm. 

The message was clear. It only took the recipient a moment to reflect on what he already knew. 

“You’re right,” Wei Wuxian admitted, “Given my clumsiness, Auntie must have cared for me somewhat. If she didn’t, she would have let me be. Because if she...”

The words broke, as well as the man who couldn’t finish the last strokes. Wei Wuxian’s fist tightened over the wine bottle. _ Cold, _ the knuckles turned white. Not quite habitually because it did not happen as often as he would like, Lan Wangji placed his hand over Wei Wuxian’s shaking fist. The gesture was enough for the other to continue words of which he would not have otherwise dared to utter. 

“Because...,” Wei Wuxian paused, his unfocused eyes reflecting the forgotten past, “Because...she didn’t want me to lose my arm from that vile Wen’s whore. She...She gave her own life to spare mine. If only I had listened. A reckless being...If I wasn’t who I was…” 

“There’s nothing wrong with who you are,” stated Lan Wangji, but he knew his words would not be accepted. 

Wei Wuxian shook his head and tipped the bottle for another mouthful of the wine, but there was none left. He let the bottle slip from his hand. Falling, crashing on the other bottle as it landed. The sound must have woken the wayward rabbit somewhat because he hurriedly explained, “I should’ve packed some Emperor’s Smile, everything tastes like fresh lotus rainwater here.” 

Ignoring Wei Ying’s attempt to change the subject, only half unaware of his drunken state still, Lan Wangji pointedly reminded, “Wei Ying, Wen Qing had explained to me the method to restore--”

“I get it,” Wei Wuxian cut him off. “This is no different than night hunting. We kill those things every chance we get to keep villagers safe,” Wei Wuxian acknowledged. “Technically speaking, they’re already dead. Those corpses would not feel a thing. Living in their hell, which they could never escape from. A-Qing was the same way. Even in death, she kept on discouraging others from entering Yi City. Still, they are not mine to take. What Wen Qing wants to do is to tear out what is essentially another’s flesh. Tell me, Lan Zhan, how would that make me different from Wen Ruohan, Jin Guangyao, and Xue Yang?” 

“Unlike them, you are ending that which should not exist,” Lan Wangji answered logically. 

“The existence of my own creation?” he asked, but more of a statement of fact. “I created the strongest corpses, raised them from the dead. Used them as my weapons. Those times I did not think because we-” 

“Even more appropriate for them to end by your hands.”

“My hands…,” Wei Wuxian looked down at his hand, with the palm facing up. Squinting his eyes, he attempted to focus, but the alcohol clouded his senses, the more time passed. Before he could make a fist again, Lan Wangji placed his right hand over Wei Ying’s. Holding on, the pressure light at first, but more determined to keep Wei Ying’s hand in his when the other tried to pull away. “Lan Zhan?” Wei Wuxian flushed, but he didn’t push him away. Instead, he was leaning closer. 

Lan Wangji had been patient because he didn’t want to scare Wei Ying away. Through past and present, he waited. Taking his cue from the gesture, Lan Wangji slid his left arm around Wei Ying’s waist, while the other still held the other hand in place. Allowing the sleepy rabbit, who was still buzzed from the booze he partook in, to rest his head on Lan Wangji’s shoulder. 

A hint of a smile lifted one corner of his mouth. Gently Lan Er Gongzi whispered, “Sleep.”

His rabbit heard and listened to the same voice that always soothed him so. 

Wei Wuxian slept. On the tree, securely, and comfortably in Lan Wangji’s arms. 

Unbeknownst to the pair of rabbits above...someone, _ more precisely, _ a few someones were watching from below. Not near enough to hear their conversation, but close enough to see the man in white had pressed the man in black closer to himself. 

  
  
  


***************************

  
  


Throughout the Purple Lotus’s childhood, Jiang Cheng had always been an early morning riser. All due to a certain person who, if left alone, would wake up past noon, or occasionally, the following evening if he drank the night before. As a kid, Jiang Cheng had had to share a room with his adopted brother who could sleep through a fire if there was one. Not metaphorically either as he'd come to know thanks to an ill-fated attempt to test the theory when he had run out of ideas due to excessive alcohol consumption by none other than Wei Gongzi, partaking in too much booze after the Lunar Festivity. 

In Jiang Cheng’s defense, he had tried all the tricks in the book to wake up Wei Wuxian, but none had come to fruition. Knowing his mother, who would not take their absence lightly if they did not show up for early morning prayers to the ancestors, the young Jiang Cheng decided to take drastic measures. 

_ Since water did not work, fire seemed to be the only option left! _

At the time, the young Leader of Jiang Sect thought so and went to the kitchen to pull a half-burnt stick from the stove. Carrying the flame back to their quarters, he tried to get Wei Wuxian’s attention with the heat and smoke, all the while praying he would choke. He waited and waited. He did, _ but nothing! _

_ The flame did nothing! _

In an emotional gush, the Young Sect Leader at the time was in a rush. Jiang Cheng dropped all his sanity, including the burning torch in his hand. Unaware as he kept shaking and calling Wei Wuxian’s name. It did not take long for the fire to break. It was after the summer solstice when the hot air made everything more flammable. Even then, what shocked the young Jiang Cheng was Wei Wuxian’s ability to sleep through the catastrophe! 

Slapped, dragged, and deposited like a sack of rice on the ground as others had come to put out the fire, astonishingly_ , Wei Gongzi continued to sleep… _

_ Not the fire, not the pain, nor it was shouting of his brother’s vein. _

Surprisingly, what did woke the youth who slept like the dead was the voice of none other than Madame Yu, Lady of Lotus Pier, the only woman Wei Wuxian feared. Jiang Cheng’s mother was furious, but that was probably an understatement. The fire burned a considerable section of the garden and both youths were tasked with rebuilding their quarters by his father, which was when they finally decided it was time to have separate rooms. Wei Wuxian’s room was a bit further from the family’s quarters since then. 

When Wei Wuxian left to protect the Wen clan, Jiejie kept it spotless as she prayed for his return. But after the events of Nightless City, Jiang Cheng had destroyed the room and had sealed it off. Only recently did he return to the memories of Wei Wuxian’s space, which was filled with dust and broken pieces, now cleaned and replaced, with nothing out of place. But, no matter how much he tried, some things could not be erased. 

Which was why, after he arrived at Wei Wuxian’s door, Jiang Cheng was still unsure. Taking a breath he desperately needed, Didi of the present was prepared to wake up Wei Wuxian as he did in the past, but Jiang Cheng didn’t expect the room to be empty. What’s more, it was _ untouched. _

_ Did he leave? _ That thought ran through the head of Jiang Sect’s mind as he headed straight to the most likely place. Relieved but not surprised when he rushed into the guest quarters, finding Wei Wuxian was just rising from the guest bed, while Lan Er Gongzi was sending a butterfly messenger floating from the room.

No wonder he saw many butterfly messengers today. 

“Morning, Jiang Cheng, why are you here?” Wei Wuxian yawned. 

Throwing all formalities out the windows like the numerous butterflies escaping the room. Jiang Cheng asked, “Why are you sleeping here?” 

“You’re right,” Wei Wuxian agreed after his unfocused eyes scanned the guest room. He turned to ask HanGuang Jun, “Lan Zhan, why am I sleeping here?” 

Lan Wangji, who had ceased sending off his butterflies, answered, “You fell asleep after drinking.”

“Aaaah...Of course, I did. Thank you, Lan Zhan. If it wasn’t for you, I would have slept under a tree somewhere.” Wei Wuxian stood up, did a quick stretch, and headed to the water bowl by the window to wash up.

Wei Wuxian’s nonchalant behavior somehow only irritated the Master of the Lotus Pier. He turned his attention back to HanGuang Jun. “Lan Er Gongzi, I can’t help but wonder, why didn’t you bring Wei Wuxian back to his room?” 

Without even sparing a glance towards Jiang Cheng, Lan Wangji said, “I could not.” 

Jiang Cheng came to the table to place the tray he held in his hands this whole time. He continued to probe, “And...why would that be?” 

Despite their proximity, their distance hadn’t shortened a bit with the tone that followed, “The host had not disclosed the location of Wei Ying’s room.” 

“You could have asked one of the maids last night,” Jiang Cheng pointed out, taking note of HanGuang Jun’s habit of using Wei Wuxian’s given name. Only his sister and occasionally his father would ordinarily do so. 

Lan Wangj turned his head slightly, not much, but enough for their eyes to meet. Probably for the first time in a decade or more, he finally acknowledged Jiang Cheng’s presence. HanGuang Jun, concisely and without a hint of fault, admitted, “I could have.” 

_ He could...but he didn’t? _

Too shocked for words, Jiang Cheng was taken aback by the admission. As soon as when his senses returned, he quickly turned to his oblivious brother, “Wei Wuxian, did you hear--” 

“What is this?” Wei Wuxian interrupted, closing in on the tray, which carried a large bowl of Lotus Pork Rib soup Jiang Cheng had personally prepared before dawn even broke.

“What else would it be?’ Jiang Cheng replied cheerfully, while enjoying the pleasure from HanGuang Jun’s expressionless face, darker since Wei Wuxian’s interruption. 

Wei Wuxian’s eyes widened, his lips moistened. “Jiang Cheng, you do love me. You brought what I missed for all these years!” Hurriedly, Wei Wuxian began to help himself. “Mmmmm, tastes just like how it used to. Wait,” he paused after taking a spoonful of the lotus root, “I know this taste, did you...how did you…?” 

“How I got the root from Lotus Man’s pond? After hearing you were coming back, he dropped these off a few days ago. I had to keep them in the pond because you took your sweet time coming home,” Jiang Cheng explained, but what he didn’t tell Wei Wuxian was he also asked the Lotus Man to teach him how to make the soup the way he had taught his sister. 

His mother, despite her talent, was not a great cook. More accurately, her cooking could kill someone with a weak constitution, thus why the skill fell into the hands of Jiang Yanli, the true elegant lady of Yumeng Jiang Sect. Their sister took the role instead of learning cultivation of martial arts all to save them from their mother’s cooking. Wei Wuxian was one of the few people who could survive Madame Yu’s cooking skills, due to his many years living in the streets. 

Although a ruffian is still a ruffian, half-listening to what Jiang Cheng said as he busied himself slurping away, the soup spilled from the corner of his mouth. Jiang Cheng was about to tell Wei Wuxian so, but before he could, even though he should not be surprised, he still was. A handkerchief appeared in HanGuang Jun’s hand, and the soup on Wei Wuxian’s lips was wiped away.

“Slow down,” Lan Wangji reminded softly, gentle only to this man, it seems. 

Wei Wuxian smiled, a smile like the blooms of the morning sun followed by a soft pink blush on the side of a lotus petal, he offered, “Lan Zhan, do you want some?” 

HanGuang Jun shook his head. 

“Lan Zhan, let me tell you about the Lotus Man. We called him Lotus Man because he’s of the oldest residence of Lotus Pier. His pond had been around for generations before Jiang Sect started settling here. His lotus is the best, the seeds are sweeter than most, the roots are flavorful, and the stems are great for pickling! I thought he only gave Shijie his stock, but this means he’s also fine with my looks,” Wei Wuxian shamelessly bragged, then pleaded, “Come on, have a bite.” 

Jiang Cheng watched with bemusement as HanGuang Jun looked at the spoonful of the piece of lotus root in front of him. His body tensed, obviously so, still, he dutifully opened his mouth and took an awkward mouthful, of which a dignified Lan Er Gongzi would never have done so if not for Wei Wuxian’s insistence. He quickly wiped his mouth due to someone’s clumsiness. 

Wei Wuxian would have continued to feed HanGuang Jun, if the latter had not declined. Quickly, he went back to savoring his soup. “Hmmmm…I can eat this all day,” Wei Weixian remarked to Jiang Cheng. “And you didn’t steal all the meat this time.” 

“Why would I steal the meat when I made it for you?” Jiang Cheng shot back. The unbelievable scene caused Jiang Cheng’s soul to return finally. Even as an observer of their acts, he still felt like he was a distance away. Then he realized that his clueless brother didn’t pay attention to their earlier conversation. “Wei Wuxian, HanGuang Jun said--” 

“Did you make extras?” Wei Wuxian suddenly asked, gnawing on a pork rib like a child. _ How the proper HanGuang Jun did not shutter at the sight is beyond him. _

“Yes. Do you want more?” Jiang Cheng asked, momentarily distracted again. There was still more soup in the current pot. 

Wei Wuxian waved the pork bone at Jiang Cheng, “Did you bring any to Wen Qing?” 

“....” 

“This is whyyy…” Wei Wuxian emphasized. “You still can’t find a wife. Am I right, Lan Zhan?” 

“Mn,” Lan Wangji’s answer was obvious, but the way he looked at Jiang Cheng was not. He looked at him as though he was disappointed..._ DISAPPOINTED!!! _

“HanGuang Jun…” Jiang Cheng growled. 

“Instead of barking at us, you should warm up her soup,” Wei Wuxian chastised. “What is wrong with you? She’s staying here, and you’re not even courting her.” 

“I am courting her!” 

“And you are here..why?’ 

“I...umm…,” Jiang Cheng faltered. A playful spat, because they were brats. Suddenly, the conversation became real. Though not to the former, the latter. In truth, he had not gotten far. A respectable distance, just like in the past, he was _ afraid _ of approaching her. 

“I, I, I...what? Have you made any progress with her since you found her? Instead of focusing on making her the next Lady Jiang, you put her to restoring my core. What kind of husband material are you? Look at Lan Zhan, he may not be much of a talker, but he’s ten times better at playing the husband and father than you. Our son, Lan Suzhui, is a prime example. If I were a woman, I would have snatched him up.” 

“Our son?” stunned Jiang Cheng. 

“Husband?” repeated Lan Wangji. 

“What?” Wei Wuxian looked at them both, still oblivious to the significance of his words. Now it was Jiang Cheng’s turn to pity the other man, but not enough to smack Wei Wuxian senseless while beating the truth into his head. Especially given what he said next. “What I said is true, go to her Didi, _ or someone else will. _” 

“Who?” Jiang Cheng’s attention caught. 

“Anyone who is by her side right now, literally anyone, because you’re not.” 

Snatching the bowl in Wei Wuxian’s hand, Jiang Cheng gathered the pot of the remaining soup on the tray. “No more soup for you,” Jiang Cheng announced as he quickly got up.

Wei Wuxian sat back and smirked, “It’s fine. I ate all the meat already.” 

Before he could leave the room while cursing Yiling Laozu under his breath, Wei Wuxian was not done with him yet. 

“Jiang Cheng.”

“What?” 

“Did you make sweet lotus seeds soup in the kitchen?” 

He wanted to say no, Jiang Cheng did, but at the end of the day, he knew he could never win. “Yes,” came the grudging reply, all the while knowing that person was smiling from behind. 

On his way, only a short distance away, the leader of Yumeng Jiang Sect did not expect to hear what they were about to say...

“Wei Ying.” 

  
“Yes, _ my husband. _”


End file.
